The Try-Outs
by NenaUchiha22
Summary: "Could it be that you don't date because you are in love with one of them?" The blonde asked casually as if she was talking about the weather. / What happens when Team 7 decides lo live together? Four men and one woman… things are bound to happen...
1. Prologue: Ino's meddling

A/N: Hey, this fic was born from the following idea: when a bunch of guys start hanging a lot with just one girl they tend to _like _her. At least, that's what my experience has taught me.

In order to keep my updates constant, I made a _deal-ish_ with two of my best friends. They'll be updating their stories the same day as I do. That way we pressure ourselves so none of the reviewing folks gets an unfinished story.

My friends are Maten and EriHiwatari, and their stories are _Friendzoned_ and _Freaks _respectively.

Their stories are in Spanish as all of my stories before this one. (It's my first language)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

**The Try-outs**

By: Nena-uchiha22

Prologue

"Woah, are you serious?!" Ino asked almost smiling at Sakura whose cheeks could not possibly be any more red.

"Shut it" Sakura said before throwing a napkin at the blonde.

The customers around them constantly looked at them slightly annoyed. Their screams weren't exactly subtle to say the least.

"Jeez, Sakura. You are 19, and your birthday is coming… So that means that by then you'd have had two decades straight with _no man_" Ino said seriously looking at her with a worried look.

"I don't think you can really count the first decade, Ino." The pink haired rolled her eyes.

"Not even a date?"

"No"

"Woah…" Ino whispered as she brought her cup to her lips.

Their desserts arrived just before Sakura was about to explain herself, she forgot her argument once her chocolate cake was in front of her. Ino noticed Sakura's expression of excitement over the cake and laughed.

"You get turned on easier with desserts than with men!" she screamed causing a few customer to look their way.

"Shut it, pig… besides, you are my best friend I thought you already knew" Sakura assumed before getting a piece of her cake into her mouth and letting out a subtle moan that caused Ino to laugh.

And Sakura had to admit, Ino was right. It looked like she was more interested in delicious cakes than in guys.

"Well, we barely talk about guys. Besides… I assumed that you had already done the _deed_ now that you live with your teammates" Ino smirked while examining Sakura's expression.

She was right. It did seem that now that she was living with four men in the same house it would be a matter of time before _something_ happened. They were men and she was a woman. That's just normal thinking. But with them it was different, they were extremely close and aside from the constant hugs and occasional caresses and kisses on the forehead—

"What's the reason you haven't had a date?" Ino asked.

"I guess" Sakura started while putting down her cup. "I am working now at the hospital, and it's kind of hard"

"You should accept Tsunade's proposal and just work three days a week. It sounds so _sweet_" Ino said.

"I probably will, though I know those three days means 72 hours of total dedication nonstop" she said.

"But four delicious days off that you could easily use to date." She said winking at Sakura "Also… I don't think your work is even the issue here, even though you are _super_ busy you still make time for your teammates" Ino whispered looking at her straight in the eye.

Ino was suspicious, and there was a reason why she was working in the Intelligence Division, after all. That girl knew how to get information by any _means_ possible. She had just been promoted to sub captain of the division, just a step below where her dad used to work before he passed away. And she was only nineteen. Meaning that she was _very_ good at getting information from the enemies.

"Well, yeah. But it's fun to be with them, you know?" Sakura said utterly oblivious as to why Ino had asked that.

"Could it be that you don't date because you are in love with one of them?" The blonde asked casually as if she was talking about the weather.

Sakura's eyes opened wide. God. She didn't want to go there, she thought that if she told her feelings out loud, she'd fully acknowledge them and once she acknowledged them it would turn bad. _Really_ bad. There's no going back once you admit that you like someone, you just accept it and start liking them more. Basic science.

She realized she had these feelings when they all started living together. After Sasuke's return, team 7 was reunited with the addition of Sai to the original team. They started to get along really well even better than in the past. Because of that, when Naruto appeared with a flyer of a beautiful, big House in rent, they didn't think twice about it and immediately became roommates.

They spent so much time together that it just happened. It first started with Sasuke but she knew it was normal, she had been in love with him since she was a kid, she thought she was over it because when he finally came back to Konoha she was more worried about helping him with his arm rehabilitation than about her feelings for him, but once they started living together she realized that those feelings slowly appeared again, and she began to see him romantically one more time. She wasn't sure if she was in love, but she certainly _liked_ him again. The weird part started when she realized that of all her teammates that lived with her, Sasuke was not the only one who caught her attention… _no_. The next one was Naruto, she had seen him in a totally sibling-kind of way before they started living together. It happened the week after she realized her feelings for Sasuke, she walked out of her room and ran into Naruto… half naked. That's when she started to see him in a _whole _different way, the boy was _super_-hot, and the fact that he didn't even realize that, made him hotter. So, she _liked _Naruto too.

A week later, she was already overwhelmed by all those different feelings, did she like Naruto or did she like Sasuke? When Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi left on a mission, leaving Sai and her alone. That's when she realized she had a crush on Sai _also_. It was different from the others, it was not because of a platonic childhood crush or because he had a hot six pack… no, it was because he was so _honest_, she spent a whole week with him and she learned a lot from him, they had a lot in common. He was very genuine. And then the next week came and her team arrived, and Kakashi was seriously hurt. And because he hated hospitals, Tsunade allowed him to recover in his house only with the full care of Sakura who could handle his wound. So then… she found that she also had a crush on Kakashi. She didn't know if it was because for the first time he was so vulnerable and she had to take care of him and not the other way around. Or because while he was laying on his bed with her on the side they had talks so deep that she was amazed at how much she learned from him. But her crush developed that week she took care of him. In the end she _liked_ Kakashi as well.

"So I was right?" Ino interrupted her trail of thought.

_Definitely_ not telling her.

"No, pig. Stop joking" Sakura said punching Ino's arm lightly.

Ino frowned. She knew her friend better that anyone else. She knew she liked her teammates. When Sakura announced that her whole team was going to live together Ino was surprised to say the least. And she thought that Sakura would eventually develop feelings for Sasuke again. She was a witness of that. After two weeks of living together, Ino noticed her friend acting a little awkward when Sasuke appeared.

But then, something happened at a Team 7-Team 10 reunion. After now years working for the Intelligence Division, Ino had acquired precise observation skills, and she noticed how Sakura acted with all of her teammates. And it hit her. She knew Sakura since they were little girls, she may have changed as a kunoichi but she was the same girl when it came to love, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. By the way Sakura was acting, her laughs, her stares, her constant blushes, Ino realized that… Sakura _liked them all._

The thing is, Ino was not the type of girl to just sit and wait for things to happen, she had this reputation of meddling in other people's business, and she was not ashamed of it. It was a problem Sakura had to deal with, sooner or later. Despite her urge to tell her friend that she already knew about her feelings, she decided not to. She would pretend to believe Sakura's statement, eventually she would admit it. Ino was sure she would, with a little push of course.

"Okay, then…" Ino started "I _dare_ you to have a date"

"What?"

"Yeah, if you are not in love with _any_ of them. Then it wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Ino asked.

Sakura was not going to confess. So she agreed.

"Okay, explain the dare" Sakura sighed.

"Fine, you'll have from tomorrow 'til your birthday to have a date with someone." Ino said.

"Easy"

"I'm not done. You'll have a date and you will have to go _all the way_"

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"Shh" Ino whispered. "I didn't say on the first date. You can date him many times. The thing is that by your birthday you must have done _it"_

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes thinking. She liked her teammates, that was a given. That was probably the reason as to why she hadn't had a date, but she _knew_ they probably didn't feel the same way. And even if they did, dating would be too complicated. For starters, she couldn't date them all. They were best friends now who shared the same house. Maybe a date could ease things for her, maybe if she fell for someone else it would be easier to forget those feelings for her beloved Team 7. After all, it would be better if she stopped liking them and just found someone outside of her circle that would just make her happy without changing anything of her current relationship with her _roomies_.

"Okay" Sakura accepted and Ino almost chocked by her sudden response.

"Sugoi!" Ino screamed getting up. "I have already arranged someone"

"What?" Sakura asked surprised. "When?!"

"Just now, I just sent him a text. I met him at the library" Ino said excited while sitting down again.

"You went to the _library?"_ Sakura asked making fun of her. Her friend was smart, but she was the type of life smart, not exactly a scholar smart type of girl.

"Shut it, forehead. Yes, I did… I had to buy a gift" Ino admitted and Sakura laughed. "Anyways, I met him there and his name is Yume and he's so handsome and so smart, and he has so much in common with you that I just had to give him my number"

Sakura laughed at her friend and smiled at her excitement. She was a little excited too, who knew? Maybe Yume was the one…

"Okay, it's decided then" Sakura took a few bills from her purse, and left them on the table. "I gotta go, I forgot my keys and I want to catch them before they're asleep"

Ino nodded and waved goodbye.

.

.

.

She knocked the door and Sai opened wearing a black shirt and shorts. He smiled just as he saw her face, she blushed. Lord, why? It was so _simple_ for her to blush when he smiled.

"We were just about to have dinner, ugly" he said and she wondered when did the word _ugly_ turn into a different meaning? Because every time he said it, it sounded like a compliment.

Sai had that gift, he could be a social misfit from time to time, but he could change the meaning of a word just by the way he said it.

"Awesome, what are we having?" They entered the living room and she caught Kakashi on the sofa reading his book, and just as he heard her steps he got up, closed her book, walked towards her and kissed her forehead with his masked lips.

She blushed, again. Jeez, could she be more obvious? She thought that of the many issues that she had, one certainly was that she had _daddy issues._

Kakashi acted like a protective dad, he was older, he treated her like a princess, he—

"You okay, Sakura?" Kakashi asked lowering his head to meet her eyes.

"Mmmhh… yeah. I was just thinking about whose turn was it to cook tonight" she thanked her inner Sakura that just saved her ass.

"It's the teme's turn!" She heard and looked up the stairs at the smiling blonde who had just got out of the shower and was walking down the stairs with just his pajama pants. No shirt on.

Sakura was dying inside. Naruto was her best friend and she knew him since he was a kid, but _hello_ those muscles and his six pack couldn't be ignored. His physical appearance totally contrasted with his bright smile.

Sakura had to suppress a little scream when he hugged her. Feeling his strong muscles pressed against her, she had to receive an award for self-control.

He released her from his hug just in time to catch the shirt that was thrown at him from the kitchen.

"Put something on" Sasuke alleged after throwing it.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a big smile. Sasuke responded with a nod and a light smile. He was wearing his pajama pants and a dark blue shirt, and a cute apron that she had bought him on top.

"Welcome home" he said before returning to the kitchen.

She blushed, again. JFC, Sakura control yourself a little. He didn't even kiss her forehead or hugged her, or gave her a big smile. He just was himself, and that was enough for her to blush like a tomato.

She shook her head and calmed down. She had to think about her date tomorrow, that would change everything and she would no longer have feelings for any of her roommates.

She started to set the table up with the help of Naruto. Kakashi turned on the speakers with a song by Panic at the Disco! And Sai started dancing, or so he thought. Because the movements he was making could not possibly qualify as dancing. Sasuke got out of the kitchen with a huge plate of lasagna. Everyone, including Sakura sat at the round table as fast as they could looking at the lasagna as Sasuke placed it down in the middle.

They divided the dish equally, and started eating. Out of the five of them, Sasuke was the best at cooking. They all enjoyed when it was his turn, and he didn't mind it, that's why Sakura gave him that apron on Christmas as a joke. Though he actually used it.

"We had a fight today at the grocery shop" started Kakashi.

"What? Why?" asked Sakura swallowing her piece of lasagna down her throat.

"Kakashi and I had grocery duties so we went to buy everything" Sai answered.

"And when we were in line about to pay, Sai was caught staring at a woman's breasts" they all just laughed except for Sai. "And she was with her husband…"

"Nooooo" Naruto said eagerly waiting for Kakashi to finish the story.

"So? What happened?" asked Sasuke trying to sound as cool as usual, but his tone denoted a little excitement.

"The husband asked me if and I quote 'Would you like to touch them?'" he said in a serious tone and Naruto and Sakura laughed their asses off.

Sai couldn't behave normally, he learned all the social rules from books and took the advices of those pages literally. So if the book indicated that any invitation should be either declined or accepted depending on your preference. He'd do as the book says. That's also the fascinating yet sometimes frustrating part of living with him.

"So he did touch them, the husband punched him and I entered into a fight as I tried to explain that he had been raised as a military weapon and had no normal social skills acquired whatsoever" Kakashi finished.

They spent the rest of the dinner teasing Sai about his behavior, explaining that in doubt he should ask any of the four what to do in certain situations, to avoid further damage to his face.

Kakashi gathered the dirty dishes and Naruto started the dishwasher as Sai and Sakura kept the food left in the refrigerator. Sasuke pulled the bag of garbage that was already full and got out of the house in order to throw it into the big container where the whole neighborhood threw their trash.

.

.

.

He opened the green container and left the white bag inside.

"You came to see Sakura?" asked Sasuke still looking at the container.

He had sensed her chakra the moment he got out.

"Your sensory skills are very good, and here I was trying to be as quiet as possible" said the blonde.

"Want me to call her?" Sasuke asked Ino, after closing the container completely.

"No, that's ok. Now that you are here can you give her a message?" Ino asked smiling.

She was plotting something, and Sasuke had no idea.

"Hn"

Ino handed him a piece of paper well folded. "See ya" she said as she turned around and started walking away.

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper not knowing whether to read it or not.

What the hell. She knew everything about Sakura, what could she be hiding? He thought as he opened it.

_Forehead_

_Wear something casual yet elegant_

_Yume is so excited to meet you, (he's so handsome)_

_The date is at Rari's Italian Restaurant at 7:00_

_Don't make him wait too much but don't come too early either._

_Good luck!_

_Love, Ino_

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said.

Ino had to cover her mouth with both hands to prevent a loud laugh.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Yamanaka sends this" Sasuke said handing her the piece of paper.

"Thank you" she said taking the paper.

She knew exactly what the paper was about. She hid it in her pocket, but when she looked up she found four pairs of eyes staring at her.

She blushed at their expectation and excused herself. "I'm tired. Goodnight" she said as she ran up the stairs hiding in her room. God, Ino could have just texted her she thought, as she opened the paper.

Downstairs in the kitchen all men looked the way Sakura had gone.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto.

"She got a date" Sasuke said. The three other guys looked at him with their eyes wide opened.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"We need to talk" Sasuke said and they all nodded. Gathering themselves around the table to start their plan.

Because Sakura had never dated.

Not because she wasn't date material.

The girl was gorgeous, she was really one of the prettiest kunoichis in Konoha. The boys had to contain themselves from hitting everyone that asked them to introduce them to the pretty Sakura Haruno.

Hell they would never introduce anyone to _their_ Sakura.

She had changed, she had a woman's athletic yet feminine body now. She was _hot_. They knew it, they were men. And often they had to scare guys that came to hit on her, in subtle ways so she wouldn't notice.

They had to plan this.

This date couldn't happen.

.

.

.

N/A

So this is just the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it and please review… I have the next chapters already, the next one is super fun.

Please review to let me know what you think… It makes me happy when you do.

Again, English is not my first language so please forgive any possible mistakes and please show them to me in order to improve my writing skills.


	2. Chapter 1: Sabotage

A/N: Thank you so much for your support. My friends and I decided to update a week earlier. Remember that I am in a kind of deal with Erihiwatari5 and Maten as we update our stories simultaneously.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

**The Try-outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 1: Sabotage

God.

Was she nervous?

_Nervous_ didn't come close to describe what she was feeling. She was frightened.

She had her first date _ever._ She didn't know how to act, she was scared. What do you say in a first date, anyways?

Besides, it was a _blind_ date.

She had never seen this guy before.

Ino didn't even tell her what he looked like.

She sighed.

She looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time.

She was wearing black botties and black long socks above the knee. A black skirt and a white blouse with a "Jack Daniel's" stamping. She finished her outfit with a black beret. She smiled at her reflection. She looked cute, she guessed.

She took a deep breath and got out of her room. She was going to nail this date. Hell yes. She was not going to lose to Ino.

.

.

.

"Good night" she said as she walked down the stairs.

Sasuke got out of the kitchen and looked at her, every inch of her body was covered by his stare no matter how little that part could be. She blushed, and smiled confident of her outfit selection.

If she could get _that_ look from Uchiha Sasuke. Then her date would definitely be no different. Yume would be a mortal, after all.

Kakashi who was reading his novel looked up and if he hadn't been wearing his mask, Sakura could swear that his mouth dropped. God. She was feeling less nervous now.

"I'm out" she said smiling walking straight towards the door.

"Where to?" asked Sasuke not taking his eyes off her.

"Uhmm… girl's night out" she mumbled. She didn't know why she lied. But she guessed it would be less problematic that way. She opened the door and Naruto was about to get in. "Bye, Naruto" she said before waving quickly and running outside.

Naruto stood there with his hand up waving slowly. His mouth dropped. He turned to see his other teammates.

"We gotta start this plan, _now" _he said worried.

The other two nodded and grabbed their respective jackets before heading out.

They had to sabotage this.

.

.

.

She took Ino's advice. She didn't get there early, because that would make her seem too excited, and didn't get there too late to not make him wait too much. So if the date was at 7:00 she would arrive at 7:10.

She wasted time looking at stores that were close and arrived at the restaurant. Rari's Italian Restaurant. It was elegant but not too fancy.

She looked for the reservation with the waitress, the reservation was confirmed. But her date hadn't arrived. She thought it was okay and went ahead to the reserved table. She'd wait for him there.

7:20

No sign of her date

7:30

She was getting worried.

7:40

Ok… he definitely stood her up. Great.

Just as she was about to get up from her seat and leave, she heard a lot of voices arguing at the front door.

The tables around her stared at the entrance trying to figure what the fuzz was about.

"I'm sorry, restaurant's policies. I can't let you in, wearing _that_" the waitress argued.

"I have a reservation and my date is probably waiting for me inside. Please, let me in" he explained.

Sakura heard the man, _date?_ Could that be Yume?

Sakura approached the entrance where there were a waiter, a waitress, and a young man wearing a dark gray suit that was stained with what she assumed was black paint. It looked like he had been in a fight with a huge ink container. Sakura smiled at the thought.

"Look, I'm sorry but—

"Yume?" Sakura spoke. Looking directly at the young man, Ino didn't say he was godlike gorgeous. His hair was brown and his eyes were light blue, his features were so beautiful she forgot that he was forty minutes late.

"Sakura?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. His mouth opened a little while he examined her whole body, a little more subtle than Sasuke and smiled embarrassed. "Sorry, I had a problem and—

"Sir, we can't let you in. We apologize" the waiter said.

Sakura approached him.

"It's okay. I didn't like this place, anyways" she said as she pulled his arm. Dragging him out of the restaurant and into the street.

Yume smiled victoriously.

"I'm really sorry. But if I told you what happened you would never believe me" Yume said walking with her.

"Try me" Sakura invited.

"Okay, well… I kind of got into my car and drove here to get here _early_. But suddenly cartoon cows crossed my way and they wouldn't move"

"Cartoon?" she asked.

"I told you, you are not going to believe me. It was as if the cows had just gotten out of a drawing, and when I got out to scare them so they would let me pass they exploded and that's why I'm all covered in ink" he explained. Sakura analyzed this, it wasn't that crazy. She knew _someone_ who could draw animals and give them life. Could it be possible that—

"And then, because I had no time to change I just kept driving and I was still on time but then one of my tires just disappeared" he explained hoping she would understand. She grew suspicious not of him, though. He looked honest.

She smiled. "I believe you" she said.

He sighed and smiled. "Thank you"

.

.

.

They arrived at a local store of ramen that wouldn't get picky on the costumer's outfit. They picked a table and started talking, as it turned out, they actually had a lot in common. He was interested in medicine and planned on minoring on it after he finished his thesis on Legendary Jutsus.

Sakura was surprised when he admitted that he already knew who she was.

"Well… you were a hero in the war" he said shyly. "And a beautiful hero, which just ads a boost to your fame a little" Sakura blushed and smiled. This date was going great.

She excused herself to use the restroom. When she got there, she analyzed herself in the mirror, she still looked good. Her makeup was on point, and she put on a little more lipstick _just in case.._. When she got out of the lady's room she reached their table, but—

"Did you just eat _my _ramen?" she asked which sounded more like a threat.

God. Sakura didn't share food.

Okay, she might have changed that a little, after she started living with her teammates but it was hard enough already sharing her food with them. She would not share her food with a first date no matter how hot he was. Besides he didn't even had a little, he had the whole dish. What the—

Yume looked at her plate.

"What? No! It was like that, wasn't it?" he asked scared. Sakura lifted an eyebrow looking at him suspiciously. "I'll ask for more" he asked the waiter for another bowl of rammen and it immediately came.

She decided to calm down. Jeez, Sakura. It's just food, she kept telling herself. They decided to forget the whole argument and kept sharing stories.

When they finished the bill came and he grabbed it smiling. She smiled thankful at his chivalry. He grabbed his pants looking for his wallet.

"Fuck" he said. Sakura looked at his worried expression.

"It's okay. I got it" she smiled and gave a bill to the waiter. He looked at her ashamed.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know where I lost my wallet" he apologized. She nodded and smiled.

.

.

.

He walked her home.

Despite the little details, overall the conversation was good. This might lead somewhere, after all her pig friend wasn't wrong.

When they arrived to the destination she turned around so she could look at his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry about this not being a good date. I totally screwed up my chance with Sakura Haruno" he said with a sad smile.

But for Sakura it hadn't exactly been a bad date, just a bizarre one. Just as he turned around in order to leave, she grabbed his arm to stop him. She didn't put on lipstick to not get a goodnight kiss at least. But just when she touched him, she transmitted an electric shock that made him yank his arm away.

"Woah!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had this much energy" she apologized surprised by this.

"I guess this is what it is to have an electrical connection" he joked. "Can we try again?" he asked and she nodded.

This time he started leaning towards her face with the intention of a kiss. He grabbed her chin so she could lift it—

"Ahh!" he screamed separating his whole body from her. He had just received an electric shock from touching her face. "What is it?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry?" she said equally confused. She turned around to look at her house and caught a glimpse of four heads picking from the window who quickly hid behind the curtain. "I think you should go"

"Okay" he finally agreed. They waved goodbye and she ran straight to her house.

She caught them.

.

.

.

As she entered she noticed how everyone was trying to act normal.

Kakashi was on the couch reading. Sai was on the table drawing, Sasuke was sipping his coffee while reading a magazine, Naruto was looking for a book to read… Well, Naruto may have been the only one out of place, just standing in front of the bookshelf pretending to be thinking what book to choose. _As if…_

"Okay. Everyone, my room _now_" she said seriously as she walked up the stairs.

.

.

.

She sat on her boudoir waiting for them to come. One by one entered the room quietly. First Sai, whom she believed was forced by the rest. Then, Sasuke acting totally aloof. Next, Naruto and Kakashi together, the first one looked incredibly embarrassed and Kakashi entered with a fake nervous smile. Sai, and Naruto sat on the bed, while Kakashi sat on a chair and Sasuke just leaned against the bed post.

"So what is it?" asked Kakashi acting as if he had no idea.

"Well…" Sakura started. "I had a date tonight" she said looking for reactions. They all kept looking at her the same way, proving they already knew as she supposed. "But curiously, it got sabotaged" she said.

"Oh, too bad Sakura-chan. Want some pancakes?" Naruto asked, getting up.

"I'm not done" Sakura said making him sit down again. "I _know_ you sabotaged it"

Silence.

_Boosted._

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Why do you need to date anyway?" Sasuke finally asked.

"What? Because I'm 19 and want a boyfriend and you should all really let me be happy and mind your own business" she answered starting to feel a little attacked by his question.

"We just didn't like the guy" Kakashi said.

"Why?" she asked "He's a jounin and he's nice, and polite—

"He had stains all over his suit" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura turn her eyes to look at the blonde. "I assume that's because of you" Sakura said.

"It was my fault the suit thing. In my defense, he didn't have to get out to scare my cows, he just had to stay in the car." Sai argued. "Besides, Naruto was only responsible for stealing his wallet"

"Idiot!" Naruto elbowed him for revealing part of their sabotage plan.

"And I assume the ramen thing was also your fault, Naruto" Sakura said.

"That wasn't planned" Sai stated.

"It just happened" Naruto excused himself, not looking ashamed. _God_, that kid loved ramen.

"What was the plan?" she exhaled waiting for an answer.

They all looked at each other before proceeding.

"Okay" Kakashi took the lead. "The plan was first to entertain your date enough so that he'd be late. That's why Sai created cows that just magically appeared on his way to the restaurant. The cows exploded and he was all covered in ink… That was not planned, but you got to admit, it was awesome…" he said. The men nodded in agreement

Sakura looked at them frowning and Kakashi continued.

"Okay" Kakashi said. "Then as we saw that the cows didn't delay him much, I used my Kamui to disappear the tire"

"So… you sent the tire to another dimension?" she asked with a serious tone.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" he asked and after her negative response, he continued. "Okay, then… it was Naruto's turn to steal his wallet and make you pay. But he also ate your ramen while your date was looking away. Which was a great idea, because you looked even more pissed when you thought that he had eaten your ramen than when he couldn't pay dinner" he said "Good job" he said bump fisting Naruto.

"Uhm…hello?" she said interrupting his compliments.

"Then it was Sasuke's turn, and he used his lighting chakra to make sure that every time your date touched you, or you touched him he'd receive an electric shock. The end" Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke frowning and saw that he was smirking proudly.

"Okay, you had no right to do that" she said trying to calm herself down. "Yume's a great guy who likes me and I think I like him too"

"You _think"_ Naruto said.

"If you hadn't sabotaged me I could have probably found out if I really liked him or not" she stated. "Besides, now I'm going to lose a stupid bet thanks to you"

She exhaled deeply before looking at them again, their expressions changed and looked intrigued.

"Bet? About your date?" Kakashi asked.

She opened her mouth but closed it immediately, there was no way she could tell them about the bet. If they got crazy enough with Yume.

"Tell us" Sasuke said.

But she couldn't hide it from them now. Fuck. Maybe just tell them the first part of the bet letting out the "_go all the way" _partout so they won't get scared.

"I… made… I made a bet with Ino. Since I've never been on a date, she dare me to be on a date and get serious with someone before my birthday" she said. It was not a lie. But she didn't tell them the rest of the bet.

Silence

It was a whole minute of silence before she decided that it was too awkward and left. "I'm a little hungry, I'll go to the kitchen"

.

.

.

She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. She almost dropped it when she closed the door and saw her four roommates in the kitchen staring at her.

"We have an idea" Kakashi said.

.

.

.

.

N/A

Kakashi and the rest have an idea? Maybe to solve Sakura's dilemma ? I hope you enjoyed this episode. I'll try to update on the 14th but I have to wait for my friends Erihiwatari5 and Maten, so that we can update together.

If you like it or want to read the next chapter, please write me a review. I love them and they encourage me to write more, better and faster.


	3. Chapter 2: Let The Try-Outs Begin!

A/N:

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I turn 21 :) hahaha

Hello, there. I am so happy that I have some loyal readers already. I am so, so happy. Some of your reviews actually made me laugh my ass off, thank you for that Zaz123 and sauskaepanda! And thanks a lot for your constant and beautiful reviews that want me to keep writing skylaa555, erihiwatari5 and Maten. And new readers ILOVEURSTORY and CherryGirl164 (hey girl, thanks for checking this out!).

Here is another chapter, and in here Kakashi still has his sharingan.

I apologize in advance, this is too short. But I will make it up to you in the upcoming chapters.

So… enjoy!

Again… I'm in a deal with two friends here in Fanfiction, their names _Maten_ (Friendzoned) and _Erihiwatari5 _(Freaks), they update the same instant I update, that's our deal. Please check their stories if you want (they are in Spanish).

.

.

.

**The Try-Outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 2: Let The Try-Outs Begin!

She looked at him and leaned against the counter before nodding waiting for him to proceed.

"We want you to win this bet" Kakashi said. "So we talked about it and we concluded that we will help you" he finished

It took her 30 seconds before she could say—

"What?" she blurted.

"Well, let me explain" he began. "We think you could date _us"_

Sakura looked intently at them before taking a sip of the gallon of milk. Normally she wouldn't do that, she was normally the one scolding Naruto for not pouring milk into a glass. But she was too shocked to notice what she was doing.

"You? As in…All of you?" she asked worried after she finished drinking what seemed like half of the milk.

"Well yeah, but not at the same time… I mean, we could have days… Like I'd get Friday and the others would get weekdays" Naruto said.

"Why would we get week-days?" argued Sasuke.

"I'm fun, so I'm getting Friday" Naruto said.

"Wait" Sakura stopped them before there was a fight. "So… you are saying… that you want me to win this bet by dating you guys?"

They nodded.

If it would have been another time, she would have laughed at the scenario in front of her. Naruto was sitting on the counter legs crossed as if he was about to meditate, eyes on her expectantly. Sai was on the other side sitting on a tall chair looking at her with his normal blank expression and eyes extremely serious. Kakashi hadn't moved and he was still leaning against the refrigerator's door. Sasuke on the other hand, had his hands on his pockets and his stare didn't leave her face the whole time. But this was not a normal situation, so she didn't laugh. She couldn't, even if she wanted to, she felt the tension starting to propagate.

"But the point of the bet is that I'd end up seriously involved with someone" Sakura said.

"After two dates with each, you'd choose which the best prospect is and turn him into your suitor" Sai told her.

"I don't—

"It's simple. You choose one after you've dated all of us" Sasuke said as if the logic of the situation wasn't so hard.

"We assume that two dates with each of us is more than enough time for you to figure out which of us best fits the characteristics of your ideal prospect" Sai finished.

Sakura swallowed hard before lifting her head meeting their eyes. "So you are all willing to be my… my _boyfriend_?" she asked, going through all of their eyes so she'd meet everyone's.

"It's no-brainer really that we've all been kind of… like… head over heels for you" Kakashi finally said. She opened her eyes wide and blushed. "We _all_ are"

Sakura could feel that her heart was going to get out of her chest. Lord. She could barely breathe. After a minute of trying to recover her breath she answered.

"I don't know…" she said. "It's complicated. What if we ruin _this_?" she asked as she pointed at them. "I love the way things are, and what if you get competitive and try to kill each other?" Sasuke chuckled in response.

"That won't happen Sakura-chan, and it's better for us if you date one of us. We know each other, and no one outside of the four of us could love you or care for you as much as we do" Naruto argued.

She was overwhelmed to say the least.

"I need to think about it" she finally said. "Good night" she whispered as she ran up the stairs.

.

.

.

Woah.

They _liked_ her.

Jesus Christ. Was she dreaming?

But this was so twisted.

Truthfully if she had to date, she'd rather do it with someone she loved and cared about. But the fact that she had a crush on all of them made it so much harder. How did she get into this mess?

After what seemed like two hours of thinking of pro's and con's of dating them, she concluded that she couldn't do it. She _wanted_ to. God. She wanted to see how being in a date with each of them was. But she couldn't do it. It was not right.

She didn't know if it was the adrenaline wearing off, or the hospital stress, or the lack of sleep… but she stopped thinking about this issue as she gradually and slowly fell asleep.

.

.

.

The hospital work helped her a lot, she was either supervising, running to get exams done, checking patients, reading records, helping new doctors and nurses, and that took a lot of her time. She didn't want to think about the proposition.

She was just about to read another record when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you" Ino said poking her head through the door. "I thought that you were going to be here until night so I brought lunch."

"Hey pig, come in" she said as she made room on her desk for the food.

"So… how are you?" Ino asked as she took a seat in front of her.

"I'm okay" she answered opening the bag and taking out two large burgers.

It was a mystery how Ino could always eat like this, Sakura would never admit it bus she was jealous that her blonde friend could eat always fast food and keep her skinny figure in the process.

"So… Yume?" Ino asked wondering if letting Sasuke know about her date helped with anything.

Sakura made a disappointed grunt.

"Awful. I mean, _he_ was great. I mean _great._ But my teammates totally sabotaged the date" She said quickly before biting her hamburger. She was hungry, because that morning she avoided her teammates all cost and that included seeing them at breakfast as she clumsily left using the window as exit.

Ino tried to hide her smile, her plans _always_ worked. They ate quietly, and Ino thought of her next question but before she could make it—

"I mean. They destroyed his suit, his car, they stole his wallet, and they made a _thing_ so that every time he tried to touch me he would end up electrified" she said giving another bite to her burger while frowning.

"Woah. I mean… that's so… _unexpected"_ she said the last word trying to sound surprised. But Ino knew they all liked Sakura, and she was more than happy that she was the responsible for this situation.

"Also… they know about our bet" she said. This_ did_ take Ino by surprise. "Yeah" she responded to Ino's facial expression.

Ino's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringtone. "Excuse me" she told Sakura before she picked up her phone.

"Yes? ... I'm with Sakura… yes she _is_ a girl" It was Ino's boyfriend Genma. God. Sakura hated him so much, Ino was so in love with him that she led him treat her possessively. Ino would constantly get calls from him asking where she is and who she's with. "Okay, see you" She hung up. "I got to go" she told Sakura.

Before Sakura could complain, she got out of the door.

"Oh and Sakura" Ino said poking her head. "The bet is still on. Before your birthday,_ remember_"

She left.

Sakura growled and finished her burger. Jesus, she hated how competitive she could get sometimes. Especially with Ino. She _had_ to win.

.

.

.

She got home and everyone was already there. She was always the last one to arrive, her job at the hospital forced her to stay until 10. They all worked in missions from time to time so when they were home, they were home early or they didn't come home at all because they were out of Konoha.

It was Naruto's turn to make dinner. And she already knew what he would make. Everyone looked at the door as she opened it. Everyone froze, and she eased the tension with a smile. And everyone responded as usual. Sai smiled from across the room, Naruto hugged her, Kakashi kissed her forehead and Sasuke voiced a "Welcome home".

They sat around the table eating ramen.

"You should really start looking up recipes" Sai mentioned after getting a ball of ramen into his mouth.

Everyone grunted in agreement.

"I think everyone looks forward to the days I cook" said Naruto honestly.

"The point of having one of us cooking dinner each day is so that we can try different things, we all cook different things. But you always make, or should I say… _buy_ ramen" said Sakura.

"If I cook something different, there's a big chance that some of you may not like it. And everyone likes ramen, even your date last night" he finished.

Everyone went silent, some kicked Naruto under the table.

"About that…" Sakura started. Everyone left their chopsticks on the plate and looked at her. "I've thought about it and… I will accept" she said.

Silence.

Woah. Was the offer a joke and she just embarrassed herself? She was just about to say that she was kidding when—

"Perfect" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. "So… Assign us the days"

"No" Sakura said and they looked at her more intently, "I suggest we do it this way, we all write down numbers, the closest to the number I write down goes first and so on" they nodded. "Also, I want to establish some rules. Since we live in the same house it's going to be hard. But I want to make sure that no one interferes with each other dates." She looked at them. "If you have a mission on that day or something comes up that could ruin the date, we can arrange another day for the date. Is that ok?"

Sai stood up to get his backpack where he kept his notebooks and grabbed five pens. He handed it to each of them and tore a sheet of paper into five pieces. Sakura started to write her number.

"Numbers from 1 to 25" she said "No Sharingan" she warned Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi brought down his hand that was about to uncover his left eye, and Sasuke closed his already activated Sharingan.

She wrote down her number quickly. Then the rest. Sai wrote his first, Kakashi next, Sasuke third. And after much hesitation and a few crossed out numbers Naruto finally wrote his number.

"Okay. You open yours first" They did. Kakashi chose 20, Sai picked 25, Naruto picked 18 and Sasuke picked number 2.

She already knew the order. She opened her piece of paper.

_22._

"I go first" smiled Kakashi. And she blushed. "Then Sai, Naruto and the last will be Sasuke"

"HA! I won!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"You didn't win. You were third, dobe" he said clearly annoyed.

"But, ugly. You are always busy with work. When will you have a whole day free?" Sai asked

"Well Tsunade-sama told me she wants my help in the research department for a few months to develop a few vaccines. So if I take this job I'd have to work from Monday to Wednesday fulltime." She smiled.

"That leaves Thursday for Kakashi, Friday for Sai, and Saturday for me and Sunday for Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Well… the order indicates the days. It's implicit" Sai said indicating Naruto that they all knew the days. Naruto looked annoyed and just as he was about to protest—

"I gotta go to sleep, tomorrow I have to get up early to catch Tsunade-sama in her office" She excused herself interrupting the possible fight between Naruto and Sai. "Goodnight"

.

.

.

Once in her room, she changed clothes and jumped on her bed. Laying her back on the covers, while she stared at the ceiling.

Was she okay with all of this? She was excited. But will they be mature enough? Will _she _be mature enough? Who guarantees that they won't sabotage each other like they did to Yume?

What does being on a date implies? She already had her first date with Yume… but it was pretty much asking about his life and him asking about hers. She already knew pretty much everything about her teammates, so asking about their lives would be stupid, because they spent most of their time together. What about getting intimate? Were they okay with sharing the same girl? What would anyone outside of the house would say about her relationship with her teammates? She'd be called slut, for sure. _Slut_ would probably be the nicest insult among all of those she might get called.

Before she knew…she had fallen asleep with all of those questions in her mind.

.

.

.

N/A: Again, I do apologize for the short chapter. I promise that the next chapters will be longer.

So we are now arriving to the good part. Sakura is going to date all of her teammates. Let's see what happens here. Next chapter will be Kakashi's date, what do you think he might plan for his date with Sakura?

Please write me a review, it serves me as an inspiration. And it also puts pressure on me so that I update faster. (It did work, Zaz123 thank you so much, I'll try to update faster :D ).


	4. Chapter 3: A Date With My Sensei

A/N:

Hello, sorry for taking so long. So the dates officially start with this chapter, Kakashi's date. What is the former sensei planning? :D

Enjoy!

Again I'm in a deal with my friends and they update simultaneously _Maten_ (Friendzoned) and _Erihiwatari5 _(Freaks), please check their stories if you want (they are in Spanish).

I just recently finished exams, and you'll see how much I studied for my Chemistry's exam in this chapter, lol.

.

.

.

**The Try-Outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 3: A Date with My Sensei

Tsunade was more than happy to have Sakura working on the Research Department. She was good at using chakra to examine microorganisms, finding antidotes was her specialty so it was easy for her. Her girl was very smart and she needed her in that department for at least 3 months to accelerate the already stuck Research Department.

Sakura was overwhelmed with the amount of work she had the first two days, she even had to go back to the library to remind herself of a few compounds she had forgotten. The first day she asked herself a lot of questions as she researched for answers she had forgotten from her time being the apprentice of the Hokage… How did the Fisher Johns worked? It served to determine if a compound's bond was covalent or ionic depending on their boiling point, if it was higher than 350°C it was ionic, lower it would make it covalent. How could you differentiate a covalent bond with a dipole moment and a covalent bond without one? You must run a solubility test using H2O and CCl4, if the compound dissolves in water it means it is covalent with dipole moment, if it dissolves in CCl4 is because it doesn't have a dipole moment in the covalent bond. All of those things she had to re-read from notes and hit a few books, lucky for her she had the IQ of a genius so she only had to read one more time to remember everything she had forgotten.

By Wednesday she felt like she got it all under control, she had managed to learn the name of her comrades and organized the department to the point that by the end of that day they already had a vaccine almost complete.

To her surprise she woke up early on Thursday, she took a bath and was about to pick her clothes when she realized…

_God_. Her date with Kakashi was today.

Her heartbeat raised and she panicked. What was she going to wear?

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's voice.

"Yes?" she asked without opening the door and resting her body against it so he wouldn't open it. She was still wearing only a towel to cover herself.

"Today is our date" Kakashi reminded her.

"Okay, will be down in a second" she said. "Kakashi where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he answered from the other side of the door.

"Can you at least tell me what to wear?" she asked shyly.

"Casual" he said before she heard him turn around and her footsteps going down the stairs.

Agh. Casual meant _a lot_ of things.

So she decided to wear jeans and a light pink T-shirt, she chose her white converse. She put on a little make up and looked at her in the mirror. She looked nice, her T-shirt was tight and made her light curves looked a little _curvier. _She looked simple and comfortable. She hoped she had picked the right outfit and he wasn't taking her anywhere fancy where her _casual_ outfit would stand out.

She walked down the stairs, and looked at Kakashi. He was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt, she smiled because she had picked the right outfit.

"Hello" she greeted, and he looked up from his book. God. He was so handsome.

"You look beautiful" He said and he kissed her forehead. She smiled shyly. "Breakfast is ready" he pointed at the table set for two.

"And… the others?"

"I forced them out so they wouldn't interfere" he said. She laughed a little at the image of Kakashi forcing them out.

They had scrambled eggs and pancakes for breakfast. She sat next to him so close their knees touched, but none of them minded the contact.

"How was your insane three-day shift?" he asked.

"Oh, insane couldn't even begin to describe it. But it was pretty enriching experience, I realized I had forgotten a lot of things" she explained.

"I heard from Tsunade-sama that the place was stuck before you arrived" he said while placing a hand on her leg. She blushed.

"She exaggerates" she said smiling and allowing him to touch her leg by placing a hand on top of his encouraging him.

He continued to caress her leg, and her heartbeat kept increasing. She could swear he could hear it.

"So… w-where are we going?" she said. God. Did she just stutter? She couldn't concentrate with him touching her leg that way.

"You'll see" he winked before getting up and picking up the dirty dishes. "Let's go" he said. She grabbed his hand.

.

.

.

"So… sensei, are you going to tell me where we're going?" the pink haired asked.

She was blind folded courtesy of the copy-ninja, and he was carrying her piggyback style. Sakura could tell by the smell that they were in a forest, and by the way Kakashi was jumping, they were probably jumping on branches to get to whatever place they were going faster.

"It's been years since the last time I was your teacher" he reminded her and she smiled. She knew he hated it when she called him 'sensei'. "And I can't tell you. It's a surprise".

She sighed and he laughed at her disappointment.

It passed what seemed 30 minutes and Sakura felt Kakashi drop down from a branch and walk on solid ground for other 10 minutes until he carefully let her down. He removed her blindfold with extreme care as if she was a porcelain doll that could break and waited until she opened her bright big green eyes.

She first stared at him and then looked around to see where they were.

They were in the middle of a field covered with different flowers. If she didn't look carefully she would have thought that the field had no end. But at about three kilometers west she saw a few tall trees that she guessed it was where they came from.

The place was beautiful, it was early morning and they could see the sun in a few shades of yellow and orange. The field was extremely colorful with all the possible shades of pastel. After looking at everything around her ratio, her eyes met Kakashi's and she raised an eyebrow. The place was beautiful, yes. But she had no idea as to why Kakashi had brought her there. She never thought of him as a romantic type kind of guy who would bring her to that kind of scenario to have a picnic.

"You like it?" he asked a smile covered by his mask.

"I do" Sakura answered. "But… what are we doing here?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember that time I got hurt after a mission that you took care of me?" he asked and got a smile in response.

"Yes, of course" she answered holding his gaze.

She remembered because it was during that time when her small crush on him developed. They shared a lot of things during that time, as his nurse she spent a lot of time with him, and because she did they developed a deeper friendship. They shared their secrets and fears, their regrets and achievements, their life goals and their childhood dreams.

"I shared with you a lot of my favorite interests" he told her. She smiled and nodded. "One of them was my favorite book"

Her smile slowly faded.

His favorite book.

The one and only.

_Icha Icha Paradise._

"We're here to recreate my favorite scene from Icha Icha Paradise" he told her, his eyes completely serious.

She blinked slowly before taking a step back. Her mouth dropped and her eyes slowly resembled a pair of soccer balls.

Of course she remembered that scene, he made her read that part when he was on bed ill. She had to stop herself from hitting his injured face back then.

Then she looked at the flowers again, and she remembered that scene. The main character had just kidnapped his lover away from her parents. He dropped the girl on a field covered by flowers just like the one she was standing on.

"Sakura, you okay?"

The girl didn't have time to complain about her lover throwing her on the flowers as he quickly covered her protests with wet kisses, she moaned at his aggressive gesture but kissed him back just as hungrily. His hand dropped from the sides and he grabbed her leg causing a deeper moan leave her lips.

"Sakura?"

The girl didn't lose time as she grabbed his chest from under his shirt and started caressing his abs at an agonizing pace. He growled at this action and started kissing her neck slow, so slow her sighs were long and deep. He took her—

"SAKURA?!" Sakura was brought back from her thinking thanks to Kakashi's scream. "I was kidding, we are not here to recreate a scene" he said looking sorry for scaring her.

"Oh" Sakura said and blushed a little. After all she just remembered the scene she supposedly despised. "Then… why are we here?" she asked.

But before Kakashi answered she felt three chakra signatures approaching their location. Both looked in that direction and Sakura looked at Kakashi with an intrigued look, Kakashi answered with a wrinkled smile.

The three men that were walking towards them were wearing an Iwagakure headband, and were wearing a kind of sport gear that Sakura couldn't distinguish. Before they came to a stop Kakashi continued to answer her question.

"Well, we _did_ come here because of something we shared during the time you took care of me" he started.

"What did we share?" she asked suddenly a little concerned.

"We shared our goals, our dreams and our… _fears_" he finished emphasizing the word.

She gulped at that word. During the week she took care of him, he confessed the three things she feared the most. A) Porcelain dolls B) spiders C) fear of heights. But the important thing is that she confessed to him that one of her life goals was to overcome all of her fears.

"We're here to overcome one of your fears. That's our date" he said a smile beginning to form under his mask. Before Sakura could say anything one of the men interrupted.

"Hello, Kakashi-san. We're ready if you are" the tallest began to speak.

"Hello Yanso" Kakashi greeted. "This is Sakura, Sakura this is Yanso" he introduced them. "He is Kotero and he is Doka" he introduced the brunette and the blonde respectively. Sakura bowed politely but was still tense as to why these men were on their date.

"Nice to meet you, what are we supposed to be ready for?" she asked looking from the three men to Kakashi a little tense.

"We're here to overcome your fear of heights. We're here to do _Jumpe_-_kaze_" he said as if the name was common enough.

Before she could ask what the hell that meant Yanso intervened.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san, we are from Iwagakure and we were blessed with the Tsuchikage's control of earth style lightened boulder technique. Therefore, in our country we've created a new type of entertainment known as the _Jumpe_-_kaze_". Yanso began to explain.

"We use our earth lightened boulder technique on ourselves and it makes our body and everything we touch lighter than air. That's how we can fly just like the Tsuchikage can." Kotero followed the explanation.

"Jumpe-kaze consists on us flying 12500 feet carrying someone who does not possess our ability to fly. When we reach those 12,500 feet we let go of the person and when the person reaches 5000 feet before touching the ground we caught them and slowly reach solid ground" Doka enthusiastically finished.

But his enthusiastic face faded as he saw Sakura's expression. She looked more pale than usual and her eyes completely frightened. As the three of them saw that she was not giving any response, the trio looked at Kakashi for a hint on what to do next.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, her expression didn't change. It seemed as if she had just seen one of her loved ones murdered in front of her. Kakashi smiled apologetically at the three of them, and delicately grabbed Sakura by the arm dragging her away from them so they could talk.

When they were away, Kakashi broke the silence. "Sakura, I'm sorry. You wanted to overcome your fears as one of your life goals. That's why I stupidly thought that this date could serve as the moment where you overcame your fear of heights. I'm sorry, I should have told you"

"…No" Sakura interrupted him. "They came all the way from Iwagakure?" she asked still looking at the horizon not seeming to know what was happening around her.

"What? Yes, they came from Iwagakure"

"It's a three days trip…" she absently answered. Kakashi grabbed her shoulders forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this. They will understand, you don't have to do this because they came all the way from Iwagakure" he answered.

Sakura kept quiet. She swallowed hard before closing her eyes. Yes, heights frightened her to death, but she also wanted to overcome all of them because she had this idea that if she overcame her fears she'd become a stronger kunoichi. And there was nothing she wanted more than be stronger every day.

She had to do this, she'd regret it for the rest of her life is she didn't.

"I'll do it" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Kakashi was taken aback by her sudden response. "Sakura, you don't have to. Don't do it because they came here from Iwagakure"

"No, I don't want to do it because of that" Sakura met his eyes. "I want to do it because when I told you that I wanted to overcome my fears I wasn't lying. I want to do it"

A look of determination was on the girl's face and Kakashi let out a sigh. He nodded and made a gesture towards the trio to assure them that everything was still according to plan.

Yanso gave Sakura the gear she had to wear. And with a little help she put it on, she had a parachute on her back inside a tight backpack just for emergency. She had earplugs to prevent harm because of change in pressure and she was also given a helmet. Kakashi was given the same kind of gear and equipment. After fifteen minutes they were set to go.

Yanso grabbed Sakura, and Kotero grabbed Kakashi, after a few hand signs they slowly started levitating. Sakura shivered a little once her feet left the ground. Doka followed them closely. Sakura could feel the temperature starting to feel colder, her hands started to get numb.

After about 7 minutes they reached the desired altitude. Sakura's heartbeat stopped for a second, she knew Kakashi would go first, so she saw him and he gave her a thumbs up. Kotero counted three using his hands and let go of Kakashi, Kakashi immediately fell and Sakura wanted to scream out of fear. Just a millisecond after Kakashi fell, Doka and Kotero followed.

Sakura stood there in the sky carried by Yanso, she saw Kakashi's body becoming smaller and smaller each second. Until she suddenly saw him being stopped by Kotero and she knew he was safe. Not in ground yet, but at least he wasn't falling free.

Her heartbeat accelerated once she knew her turn was on. They had to wait for Doka to reach them for them to start their skydiving experience. Yanso squeezed her shoulder, and she knew that on the count of three, she'd be falling from 12,500 feet.

1

God. No. Freacking. Way.

2

HELL NO!

3

SON OF A B—

She fell, adrenaline rushed through her veins and she knew she was trying her hardest to scream her lungs out, but at the speed she was falling air covered her mouth and not a single sound could come out. Her cheeks felt cold, her heartbeat probably sounded like a sledgehammer but all the possible noise was not audible because the sound of air hitting her skin was enough to silence everything else.

She could see the field of flowers coming closer, she could now distinguish the lilies from the white roses and she started to panic, this was a bad idea. She was going to die. A certain death, she didn't even say goodbye to the rest of her team. She was so screwed, she wanted to be known as the best kunoichi in the world and have an amazing death on the battlefield saving her village… but no, she was going to die doing Jump-kaze, whatever that was, a skydiving shit that she shouldn't have agreed on, on the first place, worst fucking idea eve—

And she was caught by Yanso followed by Doka and she took a deep breath and sighed so loudly she scared the duo for a second.

Now she was floating slash flying on top of the field. And she had to admit… it was beautiful. The most beautiful sight she had even seen, for a moment all the fear she felt in the beginning started to be worth it. That sight would leave anyone even the most aloof person, speechless. And then she laughed, because it was freacking crazy. She just scratched something off her bucket list without even planning it. She was grateful for Kakashi, he did what no one else would have done… Make Sakura do something she didn't plan herself.

They reached solid ground and Kakashi was already there next to Kotaro waiting for her. He looked expectant, he didn't know what to expect; an angry Sakura, a traumatized Sakura, an scared to death Sakura, a crying Sakura, a—

But he stopped wondering once he felt her slim arms around his back. Sakura was hugging him and he hesitated for a moment because of the shock before he could hug her back.

"Thank you" she said and he smiled under his mask.

"Anytime"

.

.

.

"So basically, you saved them and that's why they came all the way here as a favor" Sakura said as she kept jumping on branches.

"Well… they offered their famous Jump-kaze back when I rescued them on a mission, I never thought I would accept their proposal, but I just thought it could be a good idea"

They were on their way back to the village, and on their way Kakashi shared the story of how he met Yanso, Kotaro and Doka. He was sent on a mission a year and a half ago to find a certain killer who could absorb chakra signatures depending on their nature. Kakashi found the guy and killed him, but also rescued a few ninjas that were caught by the kidnapper. They were so grateful they had offered him to take him on a Jump-kaze anytime he wanted.

They reached the gates of Konoha and by then it was already night. Both were too tired to go to eat somewhere so they decided to go home and just eat anything that they could find in the fridge.

When they arrived home, nobody was there. They had a quiet dinner, just cheese and yogurt as they didn't feel like making anything more elaborated.

"You know, I'm really glad you planned this date" she said.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"Well..." Sakura began to say. "If you had not plan this I don't think I would have ever done it... And for that I'm grateful. Thank you, Kakashi"

Kakashi was suddenly taken aback by the sincerity of her words. And he smiled in response. His date worked out fine, maybe even better than he expected.

"Kakashi" Sakura called again.

"Yeah?" he answered a little curious as he swallowed his piece of cheese.

"Will you ever show me what's underneath the mask?" she asked.

Kakashi laughed a little before turning serious. He put down the carton of juice he was drinking on the counter and looked at her.

"You really want to see what's underneath?" He asked.

He stood up from the spot where he had been sitting and walked towards her not breaking eye contact with her. Sakura wondered for a minute if he was going to show her his face. Her heartbeat raised in excitement. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Was she going to see the copy ninja's face for the first time?!

Sakura unconsciously walked back until her back was pressed against the door of the refrigerator. She stopped breathing for a second as Kakashi got closer to her.

"You know" Kakashi began to say as he leaned his head towards hers. "There's only one way to see my face"

"Y-yeah?" Sakura stuttered a little as she felt her cheeks getting warmer.

He grabbed her chin and tilted slowly her face to the side so their noses where no longer in their way, as they got more intimate. "You are gonna have to kiss me" he said.

And with a low puff, the copy-ninja disappeared leaving the pink haired kunoichi cursing under her breath. Did he just make her believe he was going to kiss her and just left? God, she was going to kill him. A little embarrassed she walked upstairs, it was already night and she had to prepare for tomorrow. Her date with Sai…

And for that one she did not know what to expect…

.

.

.

N/A: O-M-G. I had already written this chapter but I didn't save it ... and by the time I checked it I only had the first paragraph. But there, I finished it thankfully. I really hope you liked it.

Thank you for your reviews so much and for your birthday wishes! :D _CherryGirl164 _(Thank you for your bday wishes. You rock girl, thanks for keep reading), _Zaz123_ (You got to be the biggest reason why I update :D), _FalconBirdx_ (Ah ah ah! I hope I met your expectations with this date, Falcon!) , _NellaBinstokSarno_ (tu mal inglés?! Tu inglés es perfecto! Thanks for keep reading, you are the most awesome ever), _escthewaters4 _(A Sakura harem I like to call it hahaha thanks for your review!), _sauskaepanda_ (Yay I'm 21! Thank youuuu! And I have something planned for Sai's date… I hope you like it), _Maten_ (Puta male, te pinches amo! Jajaja), _yourface-JK_ (A little OOC I agree, thanks for reading and I laughed at the "guilty pleasure" label hahaha thank you!), _kakasaku_ (I never thought about it… hmmm I'll review this idea haha thank you) and _erihiwatari5_ (Rómpete una pierna, jajaja te amoooo).

And all of those who have this story in their alerts and favorites.

The next date is Sai's date. So what do you think he may plan for his date?!


	5. Chapter 4: A Date With The Artist

A/N:

Ooops, I did take my sweet time for this one. So sorry.

Today's chapter is about Sakura's date with Sai.

The next chapter is her date with our beloved Naruto!

.

.

.

**The Try-Outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 4: A Date with the Artist

She opened her eyes slowly, setting off her alarm clock. 9 AM. She set it up for 7AM first, but she kept pressing the postpone bottom every fifteen minutes. After eight times hitting the snooze bottom, she finally gave up. She had to get up eventually, she was still sore from her parachute jump the day before, despite not having actually done a physical exercise she tensed her muscles so much from stress that she was now feeling a little sore. A knock on the window startled her.

She looked up and saw the curtains drawn. But whatever it was, knocked a second time. She got up thinking that it could be one of the boys, though none of them had done such thing before. She opened the curtain and saw a small black bird made of ink. It was Sai's drawing.

She opened the window to let it in. It gave her a piece of paper and then disappeared. She sat on her bed and opened the piece of paper.

_10:00 Breakfast (French toast, orange juice, and healthy smoothies)_

_11:30 We leave the house (We'll walk all the way to Hashirama's Avenue)_

_13:00 We arrive to Riplay's Museum (Museum located between Hashirama's Avenue and Senju's St. I've added on another page a description of the museum)_

_15:00 We leave the Museum to the next destination (We'll take a blue bus towards Firestorm, we'll get out of the buss in Minato St. Forth stop)_

_16:00 We arrive to the theatre (The theatre is located between Minato St and Fire St. I've added a map so you can see it)._

_19:00 We leave the theatre and head home (We'll take all King's St and Hokage's Avenue)_

_20:00 Dinner (due to the lack of solidarity within our group. They only agreed to leave the house from 7:00AM to 7:00PM, so the dinner is a group dinner and it's Kakashi's turn) _

_Outfit required: casual. I've added a few pictures, in case this wasn't clear enough._

She read the paper twice, it was a schedule. Her date gave her a _schedule_ for the date. She looked at it and laughed. God. She loved Sai, he could be such a freak. It was then when she realized that it was probably Sai's first date too. She laughed imagining Sai sitting down and organizing the whole date. He could be so cute.

She looked at the images that he had added as outfit references. Nothing too complicated. She picked an outfit and went straight to the shower.

.

.

.

"Hello, Sakura" Sai welcomed her smiling as she walked down the stairs.

She had picked a burgundy skirt, and a grey sweater. She was wearing grey and long socks, and burgundy heels. It was the closest combination she could find to meet's Sai's expectation. Sai was dressed with a formal white shirt and black slacks.

He helped her down as a true gentleman, she guessed that he might have read that in a book and smiled at the idea.

"As you could read in the paper I sent this morning, we are going to have French toast, orange juice and a variety of healthy smoothies for breakfast" he announced as he pulled her chair helping her out. She nodded as a thank you.

Sakura would never admit it but she was really looking forward for this date. It's not that she liked Sai more than the others, but this was probably Sai's first date as well. And she was dead sure that it would be very interesting.

"We are on a tight schedule, since you came out of your room thirty minutes after the scheduled hour, we have half an hour less for breakfast. So we better hurry" Sai said.

If Sakura didn't know him, she would have probably told him that he was crazy for rushing a date. But she had known him for a while now, and if she had certainty about something with Sai is that nobody, _nobody_ could change his military induced schedule. And they all have tried, but there's no way to convince Sai to get somewhere even just a few minutes late.

So to not mess with her date, she rushed her toast into her mouth and finished her breakfast before the time Sai scheduled their departure, cursing a little because what kind of woman liked to be rushed?

.

.

.

"This is unbelievable"

"Sai, it's okay. We can just take another road"

"There's no other road. This was the only available option, and the other options won't allow us to get there on time" a small frown grew on his forehead. And Sakura knew that nothing like incidentals could drive him that angry.

As planned they took the Hashirama's Avenue, but there was a boiler explosion in one of the shops so all the people and stores along that avenue were closed and therefore the whole avenue was secured.

After _a lot_ of brainstorming and thinking, they decided to arrive to the museum walking down Tobirama Avenue and then walking Senju St to arrive to the museum from the other side.

Despite Sai's arguments about efficiency, Sakura made it clear that she was not getting on one of his ink birds… So they walked.

Regardless of the good speed at which they walked they arrived there at 13:05.

"Damn it. We are late" Sai murmured as he reached the entrance to buy the tickets

Sakura cursed under her breath, they had walked a long way there and she was tired but she kept it to herself. They were finally in the museum, today was the opening and they had the weirdest things showing.

"There's got to be a mistake"

"I'm sorry Sir, but there are no more tickets for today" the lady on the other side of the counter said.

"Sai" Sakura called him. "It's okay" Dragged him out of the entrance and into the street,

"No Sakura, it's not okay. Everything is wrong, the plan is ruined." Sai said disappointment starting to show on his face.

"Sai not everything has to go according to plan we can—

"Forehead!" Sakura felt relief and annoyance when she heard that nickname coming from her blonde friend.

Sakura and Sai turned to see the blonde and her boyfriend walking their way. Sakura almost laughed when she saw that Ino's outfit was exactly like the one Sai sent on his morning schedule. A black skirt and a pink sweater. On her right was Genma wearing his chunnin vest and with _that_ look that Sakura hated so much, the kind of look that she could describe as _I-hate-everything-and-everyone-cause-my-pants-are-so-tight._

"Hey" Sakura greeted with a smile for Ino and a fake one for Genma.

"What're you doing here?! Did you come to the museum too? I heard that they have a replica of the woman from Suna that had this incredible long beard!" Ino said.

"Yes, I was curious about that too. I can't imagine a female species with facial hair" Sai said causing Ino to laugh. For some reason Ino enjoyed a lot the way Sai would sometimes use fancy words to make a point.

"They ran out of tickets" Sakura mentioned.

"What? Oh no, I really wanted to see it. Damn" Ino complained and pouted a little.

"Yeah, I guess everyone wanted to see that woman" Sakura said a little disappointed too.

"Well, I guess we just have to do another thing" Ino said to Genma.

Sai looked at Genma and realized that he had been staring at him the whole time. If Sai were a little more normal, he would have noticed that Genma was jealous as he always was with any male that spoke to Ino. But Sai is no normal person, so he had no idea why this stranger was staring at him.

"Hey, we are probably just going to grab something to eat, you should come!" Ino invited.

"You know, Ino. I think they already have plans" Genma spoke for the first time.

It was no brainer that Genma didn't like Ino talking with anyone but him. And Sakura would have loved to ruin his date with Ino by joining them. But she was on a date with Sai and she didn't know if he would have liked to change his plans.

"Actually we are scheduled to go to the theater at four, so we are free until then since we missed the museum entrance" Sai bluntly said and Sakura was aware that he had never made her so happy. Sai just ruined Genma's plan and his expression was priceless. She couldn't be more satisfied with her date.

"Excellent! Let's go!" said Ino totally missing her boyfriend's annoyed face.

.

.

.

Who would have thought that this date would turn into a double date? Sakura didn't expect it at all, but spending time with her two friends was actually really fun. Sai and Ino had a lot of chemistry, despite their differences.

Ino was a natural teacher, so she never lost patience when Sai pulled one of his questions unlike her, Ino loved to repeat herself…

"So, then why do you need more than one fork?" he asked totally serious.

Genma looked at him completely exhausted. It was the fifteenth question that Sai asked and as much as Sakura was used to it, Genma wasn't. Genma probably thought that Sai was stupid.

"Silly, it's because in fancy restaurants they put one fork for every meal. Therefore you start to use the farthest from the dish to the closest" Ino answered.

"Why can't you use the same fork?" Sai asked and Ino smiled.

"I'm out!" Genma said before throwing his napkin and fork on the table making it a dramatic gesture. "Sorry, but I can't stand your stupid friend. I can barely stand the pink one, let's go" he said before standing up and offering a hand to Ino to accompany him.

The table went silent for a second and Ino looked at Genma with her mouth wide open.

She slowly stood up without taking his hand and walked out of the restaurant with him following.

Sai and Sakura looked at the way the couple walked out and shared a concerned look.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sai asked and Sakura gave him what seemed to be a reassuring smile, but it didn't reassure Sai about anything. "What if he hurts her?" he asked.

"She's a tough girl, she can handle him" she said as a murmur.

"What you guys doing?" They were taken aback from their thoughts by Ino's voice.

"Ino! Are you okay? Why are you back?" Sakura asked as she stood up checking her friend's arms and face looking for a mark that Genma could have made in his jealousy rampage.

"Sakura, relax. I'm okay. Sit down, don't overreact" the blonde said as she sat down on her chair and smiled.

"Are you really okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sai asked worry showing in his voice something that surprised Sakura.

"No, we just broke up" Ino said trying to sound tough.

"Ino, I'm sorry" Sakura started to say.

"I am not sorry" Sai said. Causing both of them to look at him intrigued. "He doesn't treat you like a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend. He doesn't follow the manual, he doesn't try to meet your friends and he doesn't act considerate towards you. You are better off without him"

Sakura was surprised by his words and then she realized. Of course Sai sees everything objectively, but he wouldn't have acted that way if he didn't feel it. Sai _liked_ Ino. That silly man probably didn't know it himself, but it was clear for Sakura.

And for some reason, thinking of her friend stealing her date didn't bother her one bit. Because she looked at them and they were perfect for each other. She wasn't as patient as Ino with Sai, and Ino needed someone like Sai who would treat a woman by the book.

"Thank you, Sai" Ino said a small tear falling from her right eye.

"No! Don't cry!" Sai suddenly blurted. "What did I say?" He asked Sakura and she smiled at him.

"Nothing, silly. That's my fault. You made me happy, it's a happy tear" Ino said.

"I've never read of those" Sai frowned.

Sakura laughed and looked at the clock. It was 3:35 if they wanted to make it in time for the play, they had to leave right now.

"Hey, it's almost time for the play" Sakura announced and Ino nodded. "But I am not feeling well, why don't you take Ino instead? She loves those kind of plays"

"Are you sick?" Sai asked.

"No, just tired"

"Are you okay with this?" Ino asked Sakura meaning the idea of her with Sai, and Sakura smiled.

"I've never been more okay with something in my life" Sakura assured. "See you later, kidos"

.

.

.

Sakura arrived home with a wide smile on her face, she didn't start her day thinking of being a matchmaker. But setting her best friend up with her roomie made her feel really satisfied.

She opened the entrance.

"Sakura-chan! How was it?" Naruto asked as soon as she entered.

"Hey" she greeted them.

"I assume not very well since her date isn't with her" Kakashi said as he served a bowl of Mongolian beef on the table.

"No, actually he took off with another girl instead" she said.

The three of them looked at her surprised.

"That doesn't sound like him" Sasuke spoke.

"No, but it's okay. They are the perfect match" Sakura said smiling.

"I guess we are not expecting Sai for dinner then. And hold that story for the table, it sounds interesting" Kakashi said before he entered the kitchen.

Sakura smiled and sat on the table. Her other teammates looked at her intrigued, she seemed awfully calm and they didn't know why. But she was happy that she probably started something good for her friends. A healthy relationship for her female friend and a tolerant girlfriend for his robot friend. This day was not what she expected, it was probably even better.

.

.

.

N/A

Hey, so this date turned out not as expected. But hey SaIno, how cute is that? And we got rid of her obnoxious boyfriend Genma. Win-win. So next date is Naruto's date with Sakura, they are the closest. What might he have in store?

Thank for your patience and your reviews.

NellaBinstokSarno: Jajaja hubiera sido muy gracioso que no hablara español después del hermoso y largo review que me dejaste. Por cierto, ¿Por qué odias a Sasuke? Es mi fave jajaja un poco problemático con sus issues en la cabeza, pero me cae bien. No sé si habrá lemon, pero a petición tendré que pensar en más escenas KakaSaku gracias por escribir!

Zaz123: Hey you, I missed my deadline because I was in exams. So sorry. And thanks for keep reading it. I hope you liked this chapter. I am not so sure about lemon, maybe slight action… haha Thank for your reviews. Love them so much!

erihiwatari5: Amor de mi vida, gracias! Jajajaja y algunas van a terminar con beso jajajaja if you know what i mean

yourface-Jk: I missed that detail, I spelled them differently. Naughty Sakura indeed, hahaha. Thanks for your comment you made me laugh.

Maten: I love you so much, and thank you. Can't wait for your next chapter. And wait for your wedding with Kakashi.

Guest: Sorry for bothering you by mixing my universes. I'll take that into account

skylaa555: awwww I am so happy you felt something. You rock! :') I love your reviews they make me happy haha.


	6. Chapter 5: A Date With My BFF

A/N:

Super happy for this chapter, way easier that the chapter with Sai. I guess I just love Naruto and it kind of was inspired by a real thing that happened to me.

Please enjoy.

Love you, please review!

I update simultaneously with Maten (Friendzoned) and erihiwatari5 (Freaks) their stories are in Spanish.

.

.

.

**The Try-Outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 5: A Date with My Best Friend

Sakura sighed closing the book she was reading and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was two o' clock. It'd been seven hours since she woke up, it'd been six hours since she dressed up, and it had been five hours since she sat on the couch to read a book waiting for her date. And she finished it, she finished the book and there was no sign of her date. There was nobody home either, the rest probably left to give Naruto and Sakura some space. But the blonde was nowhere to be found, she tried all the rooms too thinking that he might be asleep. But he wasn't there.

She thought that he may had been called for an emergency mission, but most of the times when there was an emergency mission she'd also be summoned, since she was the official medic nin of team 7. Besides, Naruto rarely went on a mission without the rest of their team as he personally requested it.

"He probably forgot" Sakura sighed a little disappointed. But then again, she knew her best friend and he forgets everything, he'd forget his birthday if it wasn't for the rest of the team celebrating it with a surprise party every year.

She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, she was hungry as she hadn't had anything to eat yet because she was waiting for Naruto. But just as she was about to open the fridge to grab some eggs.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, as he opened the front door with a loud noise.

Sakura held in a scared scream of her own.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakura yelled and refrained herself from hitting the blonde who was entering the kitchen with about ten bags of groceries in each hand.

"So-sorry Sakura-chan. I wanted to be the one to make you breakfast" Naruto justified.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and tried to calm herself down from the scary episode by breathing slowly. She was going to kill that creepy date of hers. And then it hit her…

"Breakfast?" she asked. "Dude, it's past two in the afternoon. Breakfast time passed about three hours ago."

Naruto left the bags on the counter and looked at the clock.

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't know what to get from the grocery store" he excused himself. It was then when Sakura looked at all the bags he bought, they were probably enough to feed all Sunagakure for a year.

"I think that's too much, Naruto"

"Nonsense" Naruto said as he started opening the bags. "Leave this to me, breakfast will be ready in a second" he said as he pointed a chair for her to sit and wait. And she didn't complain, because for once in her life she'd see Naruto cook and not just boil water for ramen. No, this Naruto her date was going to show off his culinary skills. And yes, she was excited.

She opened a newspaper that probably Sasuke left on the counter, and started reading it. When she was done she began the games that were in the end.

"Mmm… Sakura-chan?" Naruto called her from the kitchen. She raised her head from the paper.

"Yes?"

"How do you make scrambled eggs?" he asked. And Sakura smiled and tried hard not to laugh. It was silly to think that of all the years living together as roomies and as friends, he had a hidden talent such as culinary skills.

She stood up from her chair ready to help out her date on making breakfast for two.

.

.

.

Naruto did buy a lot of food but most of it were not breakfast material. They were either too sweet for a healthy breakfast like marshmallows and Nutella, to salty like potato chips. They ended up making traditional scrambled eggs and French toast. Despite Naruto's constant proposals they did not eat ramen.

"So, Naruto… you spent all morning in the grocery store?" Sakura asked while biting off a piece of her bread.

"Well…" Naruto looked up and sighed. "I was actually very stressed about this date, I really wanted to make a big impression and blow your mind with this date. But because of that I was up all night and couldn't sleep until 3 in the morning. And when I woke it was 11AM. So before you noticed that I was not prepared I sneaked out the window" he finished.

She had to confess, she loved that Naruto was so honest. Instead of making up another excuse that didn't get him in trouble, he was real. He fell asleep.

Sakura smiled. "So, any plans for today?"

"Yep. You have to get ready because we are going to Konoha's fair" Naruto announced before picking up the dishes and pointing out the door.

Sakura on the other hand was hyperventilating. Yes, she was a grown up kunoichi. Yes, she was the Hokage's apprentice. And yes, she was about to turn twenty. But she loved that stuff, amusement parks, fairs, carnivals, they were her guilty pleasure.

And now she was going to have a date in a fair. This was probably going to make it up for the tardiness of her date.

.

.

.

Sakura couldn't stop her eyes from wandering. It was a dream. They arrived at 4:30 at the place, it was early but there were already a lot of people all over the place.

On their right, there were those kind of games where you could win stuffed animals and other stuff. Among those games, there were the stair game, where you had to cross a horizontal stair and push a bottom though the stair was in a 45 degree angle towards one side making it difficult to walk on it. Another one, was the classic water gun game where you'd compete against more people to see who hits the target for longer time. A bowling game, an arching game, and catching fish game. And a lot more of that kind.

On their left they had the rides. Roller Coaster, Kilauea, Bumper Cars, and more. Sakura couldn't decide which ride would go first, Naruto smiled at her. He probably was the only one who had seen this side of Sakura.

"Oh my god. I can't decide" Sakura finally said looking at him.

Naruto smiled. "Then I'll decide" he said, Sakura smiled excited. "I'll win you a prize first"

Sakura had to stop herself from squealing like a fangirl.

They walked towards the stair game.

"One please" Naruto asked and paid the ticket to play.

He started leaning against the stair and began to climb it. He had one meter to go but then, gravity made effect and because of the angle he was leaned in, he fell.

But Naruto was probably the most featherbrained ninja in the village. So he'd never quit. And he paid for the next one, and he fell again. So he paid for the next five games, and he kept falling. Therefore he paid for one more.

He climbed and just as he was about to reach just 30cm more, he started to slowly flip to the side. But then a strong wind courtesy of a jutsu Sakura learned from Temari hit him and he reached the alarm and hit it. Nobody noticed her hand signatures as she did them under her shirt, not even the skilled ninja that Naruto is noticed it.

"Oh my fucking God, I won!" Naruto screamed once the alarm was turned on.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She'd never tell him that she helped a little.

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he pointed at the three stuffed animals that were eligible.

"The bear!" she screamed and Naruto handed her the bear.

That's when she noticed that no one had ever given her a present like that before. This was probably her dream date and just now she realized it. She blushed at the idea, and Naruto stood nonchalant of this action.

They kept going to different games, they went to the Kilauea and Roller Coaster, Sakura thought that they were nothing compared to the Jumpe Kaze she had two days ago. So she went and rode them. They also kept going to the prize games, despite being skilled ninjas, they couldn't use chakra so it made it more difficult than what it looked.

Sakura was having so much fun that she didn't notice that it was already 9:30PM, until Naruto pointed it out.

"Woah, really?" Sakura said. "Wow time passes by fast"

"Yeah, but we should leave" Naruto announced.

"What?" Sakura began to complain.

Naruto smiled "It's okay, I'm taking you somewhere that you might like more"

Something better than an amusement park? Sakura thought. She was already excited.

.

.

.

"This is it?" Sakura asked.

They made a stop in the house to change clothes and leave the stuffed animals. By that time they had won over fifteen huge animals.

Sakura dressed up in a black tight dress with black heels. Naruto wore black jeans and a light yellow shirt.

Naruto nodded and opened the door. They had arrived to a dead end street with a black door on the wall. It looked very suspicious kind of like the kind of place where mafia gangs would meet.

Sakura swallowed hard and took a step in before Naruto, she was internally blaming herself for not bringing her kunai with her.

But just as they entered, she saw an utter contrast inside. It was a very fancy house. It looked huge and…

"Oh my god… Is that Sukune Orea?!" Sakura asked tapping Naruto on the shoulder. "From the Sunagakure Sanders?!"

Naruto smiled.

"And is that Kabutowari from the Konohagakure Rangers?!" Sakura asked almost too excited to function.

She met Naruto's eyes.

"Yes. We are at a football elite party" Naruto smiled.

"Oh my god. We sneaked to an IFL party?" Sakura asked.

"We didn't sneak." He said and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Being the village hero has its advantages".

Sakura smiled. This date was so great.

Since the end of the war, the villages focused on different things for entertainment. One was a sport known as football. It was like football with the use of chakra for speed or force, a few jutsus were allowed as well. Sakura became a huge fan of the Konoha Rangers as soon as they made their appearance and had been ever since. But this was the first time she was so close to shinobi Football players.

"Hey, Naruto!" a big man approached them. Sakura almost fainted. It was none other than Raiga Kurosuki, the second quarterback of the Rangers. "I'm glad you could come!"

"Hey, Raiga! I wouldn't miss it!"

"Is this your girlfriend?" Raiga asked.

"Yes, dattebayo" if this was a normal situation Sakura would have punched him in the face for saying that. But she didn't, because she was in front of freacking Raiga and nothing else mattered. She clumsily greeted him and he took them to the main room.

It looked like a college party. Chicks with few clothes everywhere, music at its best, tons of drinking games being played, and an open bar.

This is probably what shinobi heaved looked like.

It was no secret that every time a big game came up, both parties involved would throw a party the day before. All in the name of good sportsmanship, but everyone knew that it was just the perfect excuse to get drunk and get free boost. Why not throw the party the day after the game so the players wouldn't have to worry about getting hangovers? Well… the losers would be bitter by then.

"Hey Sakura-chan, let's join them!" Naruto said as soon as he saw a table of people playing beer pong. She was dragged towards the table by her date and she didn't complain because she was still too excited to act.

They arrived to a table already set with cups filled with beer, it was a couple game. And the other couple had just lost.

"So, who's next!?" asked the man in the winning couple, who happened to be the offensive Guard of the Konoha Rangers with a cheerleader.

"We are!" Naruto screamed causing the crowd around the table and the couple to look at them. Sakura blushed, but Naruto looked confident.

"Be my guest" said Kinuta Dosu a tall guy who had an eye covered. And yet it was incredible with just one eye he could play as well as he did.

Sakura then realized what they were about to do. They were about to play beer pong with the O.F. of her favorite team, nervousness slowly growing in her stomach in the form of what felt like small butterflies.

Everyone started cheering. Dosu threw the small Ping-Pong ball to Naruto indicating that Naruto's team would begin.

He threw it and it went in. Everyone cheered excited as Dosu drank the whole cup. Then it was his turn and it went in. Naruto drank and then handed it to Sakura.

The whole crowd cheered louder when she took the ball, after all, every time a pretty girl played it was a nice spectacle even if she sucked.

Sakura couldn't hide her nervousness as much as she tried, despite Naruto smiling at her she felt uneasy. Inside her head the only though she had _Jesus Christ, I'm playing beer pong against freacking Dosu!_

She clumsily threw the ball, missing the cup and the table for that matter. She blushed embarrassed and Naruto tapped her shoulder.

Comments such as "At least she's pretty" or "She's a girl, what were you expecting?" and "I missed it, I was looking at her fine ass" kept being spoken around the table as if she could not hear them, and she felt more frustrated every time.

It was the turn of the cheerleader. Blonde and beautiful, she was what Ino would look like if she had curly hair. The crowd cheered, she gracefully threw the ball, and it hit the table and then entered the closest cup to their side. The crown cheered.

"That's how it's done, _Pinky_" she uttered as she winked.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back for Sakura. She had had enough. A spark appeared in Sakura's green eyes, and Naruto suddenly knew _it was on. _Things were about to get wild. In one gulp she drank all the cup. And everyone even Naruto gasped surprised. And just when Naruto was about to take the ball, Sakura did. And he didn't complain just smiled amused. The crowd around the table started screaming again. "It's okay sweetheart, don't hurt yourself" and other things were screamed.

She turned around showing her back to her opponents and threw the ball blindsided. And silence.

Silence for about three seconds after she threw it. And then everyone cheered. It went in. Naruto hugged Sakura and she couldn't hide her excitement that it worked and she gave a _look_ to the cheerleader who couldn't close her mouth from the surprise.

And the game continued, until one cup was left for each team and Naruto made it in.

As the winners they continued for about one hour, three games and lots of beer later. And then they played flip a cup, and then card games, and then just regular shots. And just as Sakura felt like she was about to hit the floor and Naruto caught her was when they realized the time.

4AM.

And she had her date with Sasuke later that day.

They clumsily reached for the door knob of the exit and after a few end streets they miraculously found their way home. They went up the stairs trying to not make any noise but they kept giggling like crazy. Sakura was being half carried by Naruto. It took them about ten minutes and a few hits against furniture to finally arrive to Sakura's bedroom. Naruto grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly but almost falling as he entered because he was now carrying all the weight of Sakura carrying her bridal style. Sakura laughed at this and Naruto did too but made a "shhhhh" noise.

He slowly lowered her into her bed, and carefully left her on top of it. But the amount of alcohol made effect and he fell on her, clumsily he tried to get up but stopped when he realized how close their faces were.

Suddenly Sakura sobered up and started paying full attention to what was happening. Naruto was on top of her and their faces a few centimeters away. The line that was always there for them as friends was about to get crossed.

In a matter of seconds Naruto closed the gap that was between them, locking lips with her. She quickly responded the kiss with the same urge that Naruto had, a mixture of alcohol in their breaths. And heat becoming more and more evident.

Naruto opened his mouth more waiting for Sakura to give him permission to fill her with his tongue. She gave her permission and their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto made a huge effort to not fall fully on top of her, but suddenly he felt her hands pushing him away. With the strength that characterized her, he pushed him to the other side of the bed and quickly ran towards her bathroom. And threw up.

The romantic evening had come to this, a horrible ending for a drunken night.

When she was done, Sakura walked towards her bed and found Naruto snoring like crazy. She didn't try to wake him up, just opened the cover and got in her bed. Too drunk and sleepy to realize than in a few hours her date with Sasuke would start.

.

.

.

N/A

Did you like it? Next is Sasuke's date (my personal favorite) and I love you guys please write me a review so I can know you like it

Thank you! Write me!

Thank you (erihiwatari5, maten, skyla555, zaz123, and Lyndseydan) for your beautiful reviews they mean the world to me.


	7. Chapter 6: A Date With My Crush

A/N:

SO FREACKING SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I was in finals and because I am in a deal with two of my friends (here in fanfiction and in real life) we can't update until the other one can update.

Anyways here is the ending of the first round of dates… and the last one is Sasuke

I really hope you like this chapter!

.

.

.

**The Try-Outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 6: A Date With My Crush

"Too… much… light" Sakura mumbled.

Her head was spinning, she gathered all the strength she could find on her body to lift herself up and sit on the bed. Bad idea. Her head hurt like crazy, and she was dizzy as fuck. God. She hated Naruto, she was hangover. Her second hangover in all her life, and she was sure that this was worse than the time she was hangover after partying with Ino. Way worse.

A knock on the door distract her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she muttered.

She saw the doorknob slowly turning. She then remembered that Naruto fell asleep in there, she looked at the side of her bed and there he was, still sleeping. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Dude! Wake up!_"_ She hissed and hit Naruto and put a hand on his mouth so he wouldn't scream. He woke up totally surprised.

Sakura made hand gestures to let him know that someone was about to come in. Whoever was knocking was about to come in and see them and it didn't look good. If she had been completely wide awake and physical capable she'd have thrown herself at the door preventing the door from opening. But she couldn't even lift her face up without feeling like her head would explode.

In a blink of an eye Naruto gathered all the strength he could and jumped out the window.

The door opened. Crap, she thought.

"Sakura?" and fuck. It was Sasuke's voice. He looked at her, she was wearing what he supposed it was yesterday's outfit and was sitting on her bed staring at the floor. "Are you okay?"

Sakura tried to look up and saw him, as she tried to smile. She suddenly felt a huge need to throw up. With the strength that she had, she got up and ran to the bathroom leaving the door open. She opened the toilet's seat and threw up.

As she was throwing up she felt two hands removing her hair and lifting it so it wouldn't get vomit on it. She was throwing up and Sasuke was helping her by lifting her hair. _She was living the dream._ Jesus fucking Christ, she was so embarrassed. She wanted to die right there.

"Let it all out" she heard Sasuke say. And she wanted to kill Naruto, next time she saw him for sure.

When she was done she lift herself up and cleaned herself with toilet paper. She didn't want to look at Sasuke, because of the embarrassment.

"Take a bath, I'll bring something" he told her before he left. "Are you capable of taking a bath yourself?" he asked returning to the bathroom.

"Yeah" she slowly answered.

He left.

She looked around the room looking for something sharp to kill herself with. With the strength she had left she convinced herself that the best thing would be to just clean herself up and face the consequences of her actions. In the end, Naruto didn't exactly force her to drink the _whole_ bottle. She managed to get her toothbrush and toothpaste inside the shower. She let the cold water scour her body completely. She brushed her teeth first, her mouth tasted awful. Lord. She now hated the alcohol. She continued with her body, and hair. She took her time, but it did make her feel better. She could now turn her head without it hurting, though she was still hangover and her stomachache wasn't gone just yet. She got out of the shower and she looked at herself in the mirror after wiping away the fog. She looked awful, but she bet she looked worse before the shower.

She got out of the bathroom and just grabbed the first things she found on her closet. They were a pink pajama short and a white sleeveless shirt. She locked herself in the bathroom in order to change just in case Sasuke returned. She got out of the bathroom after she brushed her teeth one more time.

As she walked towards her bed Sasuke had opened the door and entered with his hands full of food and drinks. She stared at him surprised, he ignored the look and walked straight to the table that Sakura had inside her room. It was a small table she usually used to study or read. He moved away the books that covered the table and put down all the breakfast he had brought.

"I imagined you would be hungry but not have appetite so I just made something simple" Sasuke said while turning around facing Sakura.

She looked better, she was no longer pale. Color had returned to her cheeks, she looked tired. He smiled to himself thinking what he had once heard Suigetsu said. _The ugliest a woman can look is when she's crying and when she's hung-over_. Yet she didn't look ugly at all. If this was the ugliest she could be, then he was in the same room with the world's most beautiful woman. Interrupting his thoughts Sakura walked towards him. He helped her sit on the chair. Sasuke sat next to her.

"First drink water" he told Sakura which she did after he handed her a bottle of water. "Then, I need you to eat a little" he said signaling the bread he brought, it was toasted bread with peanut butter and slices banana on top.

This gesture warmed Sakura's heart. Sasuke could be an ass sometimes, but he was caring. She started eating the bread, it was delicious as expected. Her stomach still hurt, though.

"You didn't have to do this" she said finally looking to meet his eyes.

He stared at her and took a sip from a bottle of water.

"Yes I did. After all, today is my day" he said.

Sakura's eyes opened with surprise as she remembered that indeed today was her date with Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her notoriously annoyed because she had forgotten.

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember" she admitted "But Sasuke, it's okay" she said. Sasuke looked at her and arched an eyebrow inviting her to keep explaining. "We agreed that in case that anything happened that prevented the date to happen perfectly it would be postponed. And the fact that I'm totally hung-over ruins the date"

Sasuke sighed. "It's okay. Either way I'm not going to leave you alone when you feel so bad" he said and Sakura smiled embarrassed.

After she finished her breakfast, Sasuke gave her a glass of a red liquid. She tasted it and her eyes suddenly opened.

"God, this is too good!" she exclaimed making Sasuke smirk proudly.

"It's my special hung-over mixture. It has light beer, tomato juice, lime, and chili." He further explained.

Sakura finished the drink in less than a minute. She felt way better now, at least she was more alert and no longer felt tired.

"Does your head hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"A little" she admitted. Sasuke took a pill from his pocket.

"Here, have this" Sasuke gave her the pill. Despite Sakura being a doctor, she let Sasuke take care of her this time.

"I'm the doctor yet you are giving prescription. And a right one" she exclaimed amazed after checking the pill he was giving her. "Good job, doctor" she told him and he smirked again. She swallowed the pill with help of water.

"For the date I think we could—

"Really, Sasuke-kun. We don't have to. I probably already ruined the date you had planned" she told him.

"As I was saying" he said after totally ignoring her. "I brought a few movies that we could watch" he said.

Sakura realized that there was no possible way to change Sasuke's mind. After all, it took Naruto and Sakura more than three years to change his mind about revenge.

"You don't have a TV, nor DVD player" he said. "So we're going to go to my room"

Sakura nodded. But internally she was screaming out loud, Sasuke was inviting her to his room. After all, the little girl that adored Sasuke was still alive inside of her. Sakura tried to act as casual as ever as if going to her childhood crush's room was no big deal.

The room was right in front of her room in the second floor. They just got out of her room and walked a few steps to enter his room. When they entered she looked at everything, despite living together for over a year, she had never been to his room. It was a very neat room. He had a table on his room like hers, his bed was king-size and he had his TV right in front of his bed. She never thought he would own one, she always thought he was of the old fashioned type of guy who'd just read. On the wall there were different shelves, mostly books. But there was another one with movies which interested Sakura, so he was a movie freak, she thought. She smiled at the idea of Sasuke watching movies on his free time as if it was something hard to picture.

"So I picked these two, but there's a shelf over there where you can pick" he pointed at the shelf that Sakura looked at earlier.

Sakura looked at the suggestions and it was as if Sasuke knew exactly what type of movie she'd like.

_Equalizer _and _Taken_ where his choices.

"What? How did you know I liked this kind of movies?" she asked staring at the cases.

"You just didn't seem like the type of girl who'd want to watch a romantic movie on a first date" she shrugged and she had to contain her desire to hug him.

It surprised her how much he knew her. Sasuke told her that he was going to play _Equalizer_ first and asked her to get comfortable in his bed. Which she tried but she kept remembering how she was on Uchiha Sasuke's bed and couldn't lose herself completely. After he was done setting up the DVD, he grabbed a bowl—that contained sliced of cucumber with lemon and salt— that was on the table and handed it to Sakura, before getting on the bed next to her.

Although he looked utterly confident, he just as Sakura had no idea how to position himself on the bed next to her. It was the first time he watched a movie with someone. Aside from the occasional movie nights he had with his roommates, it was the first time that he watched a movie alone with someone. He leaned against the headboard and tried to relax as the previews were playing. She was not better than him, she sat on the edge of the left side of the bed, and her legs were not on the bed. All her nonverbal communication indicated her lack of comfort.

Sasuke noticed this and bit his lip in frustration. He remembered how content and satisfied Kakashi, Sai were after their date with Sakura. And he knew for a fact—he was a ninja after all—that Naruto had stayed in Sakura's room last night. But he was internally hoping that he'd been in the same state as Sakura and was too drunk to do anything with her. And if they had a good time with her, which just means that she had a good time, and clearly right now she wasn't having a good time. He considered canceling the whole thing and asking for another day for his date, but it would make matters worse. He then gathered all his courage and—

"Sakura" he said in a colder voice than usual. She turned her face from the TV to his face. "You are too far, come close" he ordered. She seemed surprise by his request but obeyed. She sat completely on the bed and approached him clumsily.

Then Sasuke mentally convinced himself that it was going to be okay, and dared to put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She blushed but didn't complain. She slowly put her head on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled, it worked.

The previews ended and the movie started. He noticed how slowly Sakura relaxed under his arms, he took the liberty of smelling her hair. It smelled like cherry blossoms and it was addictive. He usually tried to smell her hair when he got the chance without her noticing. He loved it, so now he was taking advantage of their position, it was just invigorating.

Sakura snuggled under his embrace. She never imagined that one day she would be cuddling with Sasuke Uchiha. She slowly turned so she would be laying on her side facing Sasuke but her eyes were watching the TV. Sasuke took this opportunity to use his free hand and he placed it on her waist.

They watched the movie. Equalizer was a movie about a lone avenger who protected a young girl who was being used by the Russian mafia. Sakura loved the story, the whole badass guy idea that kicked the asses of the whole mafia. _Loved it._ Sasuke found fascinating that every time she flinched with excitement was when the protagonist killed someone. They finished the cucumbers.

"Weirdo" he said, Sakura looked up and met his eyes.

"What?"

"You are a weirdo" he said not daring to lose sight of her green eyes.

"Why?" she asked lifting herself from his chest and looking more intensely.

"You get excited when they kill someone" he said. She smiled.

"Those are the best parts" she stated. And they both laughed. Their laughter slowly decreased and they stopped. They were silent, but this silent was comfortable. They were still looking at each other, a stare so deep that suddenly their movements just flowed as if by instinct.

Sasuke lifted his body from the bed and pushed Sakura on her back, so that she'd be laying completely on it. He slowly positioned himself on top of her, being careful not to hurt her he placed his elbow on her side as a support. He slowly caressed her face, still their eyes on the each other's eyes. His dark eyes on her green bright eyes. His eyes slowly dropped to her lips, and he leaned carefully towards them. Their lips met, and he kissed her slowly at first but then the urge to have her won over him and the kiss grew more passionate.

Sakura felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss. As she felt his tongue fill her mouth a small moan of approval flew from her throat. Sasuke smirked against his lips. As their kiss grew, his hand caressed his leg and the other hand was slowly making its way under her shirt. Meanwhile, Sakura went from having her hands playing with his hair to steadily lowering her hands to lift his shirt up.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she managed to say when they parted their lips to seek air.

"Hn" he answered, quickly going back to her lips not waiting for an answer.

"I've" she started but he rapidly caught her lips one more time "never… _done it_" she managed to finish pushing Sasuke a little to see his face.

Sasuke's eyes went from her lips to her eyes back and forth. He slowly stood up from her, and he sat down facing her. She sat in the same position looking at the covers, not daring to look up.

"It's just… It would be my first time and I am not sure" she said.

Sasuke lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes.

"It's okay. I'll wait" he said. Sakura slowly regulated her breaths.

"Thank you" she told him. Reaching for his hand and he squeezed hers once he grabbed it.

"I'll put another movie"

He played another movie and they returned to their previous position. But Sakura's mind slowly stopped watching the movie, another issue was on her mind. She had never had sex, and Sasuke said that he'd wait. But did that mean that he had already done it?

"So… have you?" she asked lifting her body from his chest and sitting up in front of him.

"Have I what?" he asked. Knowing exactly what she meant.

"Have you _done it?_ I mean, sex" she asked not looking at his face.

He looked at her, and sat up straight against the headboard. She didn't know why she needed to know but he had no reason to lie.

"Yes" he answered. And her reaction was not what he expected. Her eyes opened and she looked at him surprised. Her mouth formed an O shape.

"Oh" she said.

Silence.

Not even the noise coming from the TV could ease the uncomfortable silence.

"Who?" she asked looking at the covers. "Karin?" she kept asking him this time meeting his eyes.

"No" He answered. "Just girls that I met in bars"

"_Girls_?" she asked. Emphasizing the plural of the word. Sasuke exhaled.

"Not together, just one girl per night. I haven't had a three-way, yet" he told her. She seemed startled by the word _yet._

"O-ok" she managed to answer.

"What? I was single and men have needs" he told her. And she blushed, he found fascinating how she could get embarrassed so easily.

"I guess. I just thought you were… not into that" she said. All men are into that. "Like Naruto or Sai" she said.

Sasuke chuckled and she looked at him expecting him to explain his laugh.

"Sorry, it's just that Naruto and Sai have done it as well" he finally said. Sakura brought her hands to cover her mouth in surprise. "Yeah, and they also did it with random girls so don't ask for names."

She looked so surprised. Like a kid after finding out that Santa isn't real. He contained the urge to kiss her, she looked so _lovely_.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that, _that_ should be done with someone you really care" Sakura stated looking at Sasuke in a way that he could only describe as _disappointment._

"Sakura" he called her and she met his eyes. "It's just sex"

He instantly regretted saying those words, because her face turned scary for a minute.

She slowly got off the bed, and raised her eyes to meet his.

"I… um… I don't think I'm feeling good" she said forcing a smile. "I'll go to my room" she excused herself quickly.

.

.

.

She closed the door of her room and rested her head against it. She walked a few steps and took deep breaths. Was she overreacting? Was she crazy? She probably was. But the fact that Sasuke said—

"What happened?" Sasuke entered the room closing the door behind him. She turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry I just. We think differently" she said. "I believe that you should have sex with someone you care about… for me, sex would never be just sex"

Now he understood, he exhaled the air he was holding. She was so annoying.

"Sakura" he reached for her arm and pulled her close. "It was just sex with the other girls, because I don't give a damn about them"

He switched positions until he was facing the door and she was almost pressed against it with his body. She was having trouble breathing, his cologne was slowly driving her crazy.

"S-so… if you had that with me, how would you call it?" she asked, lifting her face to see his eyes.

"Dammit Sakura" he muttered, coming closer but she pressed her hands against his chest so he wouldn't. "With you it would be different"

She blushed. Jesus, she liked him a lot. It was so difficult to keep her composure when he talked that way.

"How would you call it?" she asked again, knowing that Sasuke was clearly annoyed.

"Tch…" he stop pressing her body and calmed himself down. He would hate himself forever for saying this "It would be… _making love"_ he said.

Sakura laughed a little at Sasuke, she loved the way he had a light blush on his cheeks. She loved to see this side of him. Sasuke glared at her irritated.

"So, do you want to?" she asked, and Sasuke looked at her confused. He took advantage of his surprise, to approach him she stood on tiptop to reach his ear. And slowly bit his earlobe before continuing "Do you want to do _it_ now?" she asked, and he needed no further encouragement.

In one step he approached her and his lips touched hers kissing her desperately, with his hands he reached for her legs so he could lift her, once he did he carried her and she hugged his waist with her legs. He took advantage of their position and grabbed her ass, causing Sakura to laugh a little against his lips. Sasuke walked with her towards her bed, he slowly let her down and started kissing her neck. Sakura tried to suppress her moans, but couldn't. She had never been kissed like _that_ before. Sasuke continued kissing her while his right hand found its way under her blouse and grabbed her left breast that was still covered. Sakura was overwhelmed by all the pleasure that she was feeling, how was it possible to feel this much by mere touch? She wanted to touch him too, and make him feel like he was making her feel right now.

With a quick movement taking advantage of her strength acquired from years of training as the Sannin's pupil, she positioned herself on top of him. He looked surprised but then pleased, he never expected Sakura to be so…_dominant._ She sat straight on top of him, her hips against his hips. She felt so powerful in that position. Her hands were on his chest and she smiled at him, she slowly placed her hair to one side so it wouldn't get in the way. A slow yet a gesture Sasuke thought was extremely sensual. Slowly she lowered her face to give a little peck to Sasuke in the lips, before slowly kissing her way down to his neck. He suppressed a growl, and she smirked. Slowly but steady she reached his left earlobe and licked it. He growled and closed his eyes in pleasure. That was his sensory spot. And she had found it.

"Dammit, Sakura" he muttered. And she smiled before biting his earlobe.

Sasuke grabbed her ass while she was busy with his ear, and grinded his hips against hers. She let out a moan at this action and he smiled proudly. He did it one more time, and this time Sakura helped pushing her hips against his, and she could feel something hard pushing against her cotton shorts. They griped again and she swore that his hardness could easily break through the cotton of her short and panties.

Sasuke's hands were fast and lifted her shirt up, throwing it away. She sat straight looking at him, he stared at her. Fuck. She was beautiful. He slowly lifted his right hand caressing her abdomen and breasts. She was wearing a light pink bra that made her look so freacking adorable yet sexy, he _had_ to have her_._

Quickly he switched positions with Sakura and he was on top again, she was about to complain but he shot her up with a kiss, that only lasted a few seconds because he wanted to kiss _two_ other parts of her body as soon as possible. Seeing his intentions, Sakura first pulled his shirt off revealing a well formed torso and abdomen.

"Wow" Sakura said. Crap. Did she just say that out loud? Sasuke smirked at this. "Shut up" she blushed and started caressing his six pack. Sasuke got rid of her hands as gently as he could, he still wanted to bury his nose in her breasts.

"Sakura-chan!" they heard, outside the door.

They froze. Sakura told him with hand signs to not make any noise. She quickly dressed

"Hey Naruto" she said trying to sound as casual as ever, and trying to hide her panting.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked.

She looked at Sasuke who was just done putting on his shirt. He sat on the bed and looked annoyed.

"Sure" she answered, grabbing the closest thing she could in case he asked what they were up to.

He came in.

"Oh" he said noticing Sasuke in the room. "Sorry, Sakura. I thought you were hung-over from yesterday."

"I was, but I'm better now" she smiled at him.

"Good. I thought Sasuke was going to kill me for ruining the date by getting you drunk." He admitted laughing and leaning his back against the wall. He was so naïve, she thought. "So you guys didn't call it off?" he asked.

"No, I mean we didn't get out because I was hung-over at first but I feel much better" she said quickly glancing at Sasuke. Oh, if looks could kill… Naruto would have been already three meters under.

"What're you doing now?" he asked.

"We were…" she looked at the dictionary she was holding. "Playing _Guess the word with the dictionary_" she lied. Naruto looked at both and laughed.

"Oh my god, this is the worst date ever!" he said.

Sasuke waited until his laughter faded.

"What are you doing here anyways? You know it's against the rules to interrupt each other's dates" he finally said.

"Shoot. You are right" said Naruto "Actually there's another reason why I came. We're about to have dinner downstairs." He said opening the door again.

"Thank you, we'll be there in a minute" she said.

She exhaled deeply after he left. But tensed a little when he felt Sasuke's hands hugging her from behind.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to…" she stopped talking when he started kissing her neck. "…Go down-downstairs"

She let go of his embrace, if they kept going like that the rest would suspect. He sighed and nodded. _It_ would have to wait.

"I need to grab something from my room first" he said, Sakura nodded and walked with him towards the room across. He grabbed the bowls that he had brought.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called him out.

"Hn" he answered picking up a fork that had fallen.

"If I wouldn't have been hung-over today. What did you plan for our date?" she asked.

"I was going to take you to a Ranger's game" he said not looking her direction.

Sakura was a fan of football. A _huge_ fan. She looooved it.

"What? Oh my God. No. I ruined it!" she cried. "Today was the semifinal. And they probably cost you a lot. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun"

He gathered all the dishes together and looked her way.

"I liked this date better" he said.

She smiled while blushing, so did she. Just as she saw Sasuke approaching her, she took a step back. If they started kissing they would never end, and the rest waited for them downstairs.

"I'm going" she said opening the door and receiving a growl in response. She laughed and grabbed a few dishes to bring downstairs. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead I have something to take care of first" he said and she nodded.

Yeah, he certainly had to take care of a business first.

His _business._ He thought while looking at his crotch.

Fuck, he got a little too excited.

.

.

.

N/A:

So Sakura's got game is all I'm saying! Well from here on is going to be the resolution. Who's she going to end up with?

Please review! They make me smile and make me update faster. :D


	8. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE R

Hello guys, just a small and very important announcement. I received some private messages and reviews saying that you didn't like that Kakashi was taken out so suddenly from the winning Sakura competition. So… here's what I am going to do.

I am going to let you tell me who you want to end up with Sakura in the following order, for example:

1\. Kakashi

2\. Sasuke

3\. Naruto

This would mean that Naruto would be taken out first, then Sasuke, and Sakura would end up with Kakashi. Or if you wanted her to end up with Naruto, and Kakashi would be taken off second and Sasuke would disappear from the competition first. It would look like this:

1\. Naruto

2\. Kakashi

3\. Sasuke

That way I will write this fic as most of you wish and you can have the ending that you want.

So for that to happen, please write in a **REVIEW** or send me an email **m19gueto **_(it is a G-mail account but Fanfiction doesn't let me put it completely) _with the ending you desire. I will receive them until this Friday. And I will correct the past chapter (chapter 7) by Sunday and update it according to the veredict from your emails and reviews.

Furthermore, I will update the following chapter by Wednesday 11th.

I hope you guys participate to make this fic better.

Thank you, and also sorry to those of you who thought this would end up a Harem.


	9. Chapter 7: Time Will Tell (Updated)

HELLO! So as I said in the earlier announcement I asked you guys to tell me who do you think Sakura should end up with! You sent me PM's, emails and reviews and the results are in!

The results did change the ending slightly but I am excited to write it even more knowing that the majority would like it that way!

So this is the rewriting of chapter 7 according to the results from the poll.

Again: Some of you were confused that I used things a little modern to the Naruto era like: cars, cable, known musicians, sports… but this really isn't an AU (alternate universe). I want you to see this scenario like the after war part, with a slightly more modern Konoha but nothing major. Ok?

.

.

.

**The Try-outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 7: Time Will Tell (Updated)

Would they like pasta? Maybe not Italian… maybe something like crepes. Oh, but the crepes' pan was destroyed when Naruto tried a recipe he thought would turn out fine. Okay then maybe sushi… but they probably won't like that for dinner. Oh that's it. Chicken with potatoes and chili, they loved it when she made it and it's been a year or more since the last time she cooked that for them. Yes, that was it, she thought after finally grabbing two chili cans and putting them in the shopping cart.

"What'chu doing?" Sakura almost threw the second can at that voice.

"Holy shit, Ino. Don't ever do that!" Sakura said still startled.

The blonde grabbed Sakura's shopping cart and kept walking. After a few seconds Sakura followed.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked just as they turned to the next aisle.

"It's a freacking supermarket Sakura, what do you think I'm doing?" Ino asked smiling.

"You do your groceries on the 15th always… That's not until a week from now" Sakura said as she stopped the car.

"Woah… what a stalker!" Ino exclaimed. Though Sakura of course knew that because she always accompanied her to do her groceries. Ino needed that inhumane strength to carry the bags.

Sakura laughed "seriously pig, what are you doing here?"

Ino sighed "I need to talk to you"

"Is everything okay?" Sakura quickly asked.

"Yes, yes but I need to do it now" Ino assured first.

"Okay, but right now I have to get home and make dinner, today's my turn to cook and maybe we can talk later?"

"No time. Let's go to my place and I'll pay for the pizza for your roommates"

"You know... I live with Naruto" Sakura reminded her.

"Fine, I'll pay for the six pizzas but let's go"

Sakura laughed and they left the cart alone in the aisle as they quickly walked outside while Ino dialed the pizza number

Sakura sat on the blonde's bed watching her walk in circles over and over again. Mumbling stuff like "so fast" "so sorry" "but he's so dreamy?" "Am I weird?" Under her breath making Sakura uneasy.

"PIG!" She finally yelled at her friend. "I can't understand a shit you're saying. Can you speak like a normal person?!"

Ino breathed in before sitting down in front of Sakura.

"Sai asked me to be his girlfriend" Sakura's eyes widened at the news. Noticing the reaction Ino quickly commented "But I can say no if you want to!"

Sakura looked at her friend confused and then laughed.

"Ino… you must really like him" Sakura said and Ino looked at her confused. "You never really think about dating guys, you just do it".

Ino sighed. It was true, dating for her was easy and normal. She did it since she was a kid, you liked a guy dated him and broke up.

"I am completely on board with it if that's what you're asking" Sakura said, Ino smiled and took her friends hands. "You look so happy and I know despite his social skills, that he can make you really happy" Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura! Thank you so much!" she said before hugging her friend against the bed. Sakura laughed, because in fact she was completely happy with it.

She then remembered something, something that she had forgotten or better said something that she didn't pay much attention to back then, but now it made total sense. When Sai first met Ino she called her beautiful, and up until know she is the only woman that he's used that name for. It's funny how things turn out sometimes, but when they do it seems just right. Like a missing part of something you didn't know had something missing.

"So forehead" Ino called Sakura's trail of thought off. "How is it going with you dating all of Konoha?"

Sakura's faced blushed.

"Relax, nobody knows. But tell me, is the bet going to be paid in cash or…"

"Agh… Ino stop it" Sakura said. Ino looked at her friend and suddenly the calm face she had from when she was thinking about the happy couple now looked troubled.

"Hey" Ino called her offering her a lollipop, "What is it?"

Sakura looked indecisive to tell her friend. But in the end, she was her closest friend not to mention the best. After a few laughs she would be honest about her advice and will always advice the best for her.

"Okay… I" Sakura licked her lollipop as if it could give her strength she needed. "I kissed…"

"Holy shit"

Sakura ignored that comment and continued. "Sasuke… and Naruto"

Ino's mouth dropped and she started laughing running around the room looking for rum. And _diet_ coke. Best combination for them when it came to gossip and heart to heart confessions.

Sakura began telling her about her date with Kakashi, followed by her date with Sai and then the last two dates who saw more action than she expected. She first started with how drunk she got with Naruto and how they started making out in her room, and then the very next day she made out in that same place with Sasuke. From the very first date to the last one, Sakura told every detail as the blonde requested them after all she was used to interrogatories she was in the end a pillar in the Intelligence Division. They shared a few laughs when she confessed how she puked in front of Sasuke, and a few "aww" when she told the story about Kakashi. In the end they spent around three hours just talking about those four days. After Sakura finished the story she sighed.

"Damn Sakura" Ino finished after a long sigh.

She got up under the stare of Sakura who has just catching her breath after all the talking. She took a piece of paper, and wrote something down. She folded it and pointed it to Sakura.

"Sakura we've known each other as far as I can remember. We've had our ups and downs, but I've always known everything about you. From your favorite ice cream flavor, to your biggest fears. So this is what we're going to do… I wrote down the name of the guy you're going to end up with"

"What?" She asked. Before anything could be said by the pink haired girl, Ino continued.

"I am saying that I change the bet slightly" Ino continued. "If the boy you end up with is in this sheet of paper, I will give you a gift" Sakura arched an eyebrow "But if the boy isn't, I will give you another kind of gift"

Sakura laughed out loud wondering what was it with her? In any of the bets she'd win.

"What do you win?" Sakura asked.

"If the paper is right, self-satisfaction. If not a lesson." Ino answered shortly.

"What are the prices?" she asked.

"If the sheet of paper is right, it's a surprise" She said "If it isn't, then I will give you my secret to staying skinny even after eating junk for days"

Sakura's mouth dropped. She knew it! There was a secret to it, it was impossible that it was just metabolism. Ino laughed at her expression.

"So do we agree?" Ino asked.

"Wait, we have to keep that page in a safe place to prevent that any of us changes it." Sakura said.

"Despite winning in both cases you want to keep it safe?! Wow Sakura, I can't believe you don't trust me" Ino sighed. "But I don't trust you either so… we're going to keep this with Kasuyu's sama" Ino said.

After thinking it too much she agreed.

"You know she may make it wet, but she's the most trustful slug I know" Ino mentioned gaining a glare from Sakura.

After Sakura summoned a mini Katsuyu and trusted her with the task, Ino walked Sakura half-way home.

"So the other bet is off?" Sakura asked.

"Well… you're going to get involved with someone before your birthday that's for sure, and the all the way part you took it too seriously, making out with all your teammates so…"

Sakura's face blushed "INO!"

The blonde laughed as she waved goodbye to her friend running back home.

"Sakura, if you don't figure it soon, time will tell. I am always right" she yelled.

Sakura sighed deeply wondering what name her friend wrote as she walked home.

.

.

.

She entered the house a little bit more eased because of her conversation with Ino. And decided to relax, _time will tell. _She walked in without anyone noticing her, at the picture inside she wanted to take a photo.

There they were, the most important people in her world. She found her roommates busy either discussing among them or trying to fix the TV. They were too interested in their own issues they didn't even notice Sakura was in the room. She leaned against the wall and observed the spectacle.

Sasuke was making a call and seemed rather desperate and angry. He kept repeating the phrases _You can't fix it today?!, You got to be shitting me!,_and _I'll kill you if you don't come and fix this right now, Do you know I can use a Susanoo?, What do you mean you don't know what that is, where you even alive for the fourth ninja war?._ He kept walking around the room making gestures with his hands, if the rest of the team hadn't been so busy, they'd probably laughed at him just as she felt like doing right now.

She then turned to look at Sai, who was holding a million books with titles such as _Engineering for dummies_ or _Fix your own things_ or _advanced electricity._Her eyes ran to Kakashi who was turning on and off the TV waiting for a miracle as he ate a slice of pizza. The TV was black even when turned on.

Naruto on the other hand was running around the house searching for all the TV's available. They owned three TV's. Sasuke's, Kakashi's and the one in the living room. So it seemed useless to keep checking on those three every two seconds, but he kept doing it.

Just as Naruto entered the living room again, she coughed which caught their attention.

She smiled as she saw they were looking at her annoyed and frustrated. She remembered the Basketball finals were today and it all made perfect sense.

"I have an idea" she said.

"If you know how to fix cable, do it now, please? Sakura-chan, I beg you" asked Naruto with what seemed tears in his eyes.

Sakura wanted to laugh at this but couldn't. She knew how important this was for them. Just as much as she loved football, they loved just as much basketball. Today was the final and cable was broken. She knew they'd never missed a game this season.

Just like that Sakura completely forgot her worries. Living a normal day in Team 7's house.

"I don't know" she said. All of them went back to their business ignoring her and she coughed again. They looked at her even more impatient. "They're going to be playing it in Django's is a sport's bar that just opened, I'm certain because guys at work told me they were going to watch it there"

A moment of silence. It only lasted five seconds, because they started running towards their room to grab their wallets and jackets. She smiled as she ran upstairs and quickly change her medic uniform into shorts and into her Konoha's warrior's basketball shirt that Naruto gave her as a present. They all wanted her to be a fan. She fixed her hair fast and brushed her teeth. She grabbed a pair of heels that matched the color of the shirt and ran downstairs. She found everyone ready, she grabbed her purse from the counter and they left the house.

.

.

.

They arrived at Django's a minute before the game started, the restaurant hadn't assigned table yet but they walked in there like they owned the place and sat in a round table in front of a lot of TV's. They all asked for dark beers not looking at the hot waitress and kept watching the screen. Sakura wondered if she ever looked that stupid while watching her games.

Sakura played with her straw as she watched the screen. She sat between Sasuke and Naruto. On the far right there was Kakashi and on the opponent side there was Sai. Sakura looked around for a waitress or waiter that could bring her a mojito that she just suddenly craved.

Sakura as everyone knew was not known for being a very patient woman, so she got up to look for a waitress or find the bar, whatever appeared first. As she got up she felt the multitude pushing her away from her goal, just as she had found the bar. She tried to fight the amount of persons to find her way to the alcohol supply but she just didn't. She walked until she found a place where she could hide until the crowd found a table or whatever they were looking for.

She found a small hall in between boots and she took it she walked all the way down and found a door, she pressed against it and she found the girl's restrooms. She was glad that she had found it even though it was not what she was looking for.

She entered it and saw a bunch of stalls that looked like dressing rooms which she found rather interesting. She sat down in front of the mirror intending to wait for a while until the crowd outside calmed down and let her walk to the bar.

Just then when she was sitting on the small chair in front of the mirror did she notice the place. And it was then when she heard a conversation that would later haunt her.

"What's wrong with you?" she heard inside one of the halls, she then saw through the mirror that under the curtain door there were four feet. Which meant that two girls were in one stall talking.

"I… no-nothing, It's just I saw" the sobbing girl answered and because she was crying Sakura couldn't tell right away who she was.

"What did you see? You ran here crying! Hinata please tell me" So that was it Sakura thought.

She started feeling like an intruder but couldn't move from her place so instead she just completely hid her chakra as she thought the girls were probably too immersed in their problem to had even noticed her.

"He's here. It's the first time I saw him since _that_ time" Hinata answered first time she didn't stutter.

The other girl was silent. Sakura started to get up to leave as she felt she had no business being there.

"Listen, Hinata. You should talk to him, you can't live like this." The other girl said and Sakura finally cracked that it was Tenten who said that.

"I just can't, he-he's moved on I heard. I can't do anything about it" Hinata answered and kept sobbing and Sakura bet that Tenten had hugged the Hyuga girl as her crying started to get more subtle or better said quieter.

It was then when Sakura decided she had heard too much and got up slowly and quietly left the room. She then returned to her task and found the bar asked for her mojito but deeply kept thinking what it meant that Hinata had been crying that much. She felt that such a sweet girl shouldn't be crying.

She found her teammate's table a little easier than it originally was to leave it. They had just started the half time and looked normal again talking not like robots that could only stare at the screen, she sat down next to them as they kept talking.

"Seriously though that Hoki kid is going to win us all the trophy" Kakashi argued.

"You're just saying it 'cus he has gray hair... But the team would be losing if it wasn't for Torune" Naruto counterattacked.

"If he's anything is because those huge glasses all Aburame member wears. He's not special" Sasuke said.

Sakura decided to interrupt. "Excuse me, but isn't Konoha winning?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but it has to be argued at which extent is each member responsible for the current win" Sai argued and Sakura laughed.

"I say Suzaku is the brain of all the plays, hence the responsible for the win" Sasuke said.

"I have an idea" Sai said. "Why won't we settle this like some tribes in east Sunagakure?"

Everyone was about to complain but were already too relaxed because of the alcohol so they just looked annoyed and waited for him to continue.

"We must drink a liter of beer, the first one to finish it will be right" Sai said.

"I doubt that's how they do it—

"YES! Let's do it!" Naruto screamed gesturing the waitress to bring a liter of beer for each.

"I'll just watch I didn't even bet" Sakura argued and the rest reluctantly agreed.

"I have an idea to make this more interesting" Sai said as he saw the gray haired and the black haired guy a little aloof to the whole situation.

He waited until he had all set of eyes on him.

"Whoever drinks the beer first gets the chance to choose the order in which they want their next date with Sakura" he said, immediately gaining attention for the rest. "I won't participate in this as some of you know I know have a companionship" Kakashi rolled his eyes at his words. "So you three would compete against each other"

The waitress arrived with their drinks and suddenly the three sat up straight and grabbed each their huge gar. Sakura suddenly felt scared as determination showed on her roommates'' faces.

"On three. 1"

They slowly clenched the handle.

"Two"

They looked at their drink and probably strategically plan how they were going to drink it"

"Three"

Hell broke loose.

Suddenly all tables looked at them as they stood up to drink they beer.

Sakura stood up as well a little startled. While Sai held a clock taking time to see the winner. Slowly but surely people started gathering around them and started cheering, cheering for Team Orange, Team Gray and Team Blue is what they named them. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were too concentrated to even notice the cheering.

"DONE!" Naruto yelled and everyone started cheering, in 15 seconds he had finished their drink. Just close to him were Kakashi and Sasuke still with very acceptable numbers but it didn't matter as now Naruto had the upper hand on the order of the dates.

And just like that everyone returned to their table as the game resumed and the boys' eyes went back to the screen, leaving Sakura wondering what would the sequence of the last dates would look like?

.

.

.

.

A/N

According to your feedback I changed the ending a little bit. So keep reading to find out who ends up with who!

Please share your comments below as a review! I love to read what you'd like in the story. :D

I said I would probably update this Wednesday 11th in the last announcement. But I think I will do it until Friday because of school . Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 8: The Bunny & The Fox

A/N:

HEEEEEY! So here comes chapter 8! I am so excited to see your reaction with this one. Sakura might surprise you with the decision she makes. I hope you like it

Today I'm updating with my dear friend Maten who writes a fic in Spanish called FriendZoned.

Tell me what you think of this!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Try-Outs**

By: NenaUchiha22

Chapter 8: The Bonny &amp; The Fox

She channeled her chakra slowly like a needle with a thread, she managed to control it to the point that it seemed she had an invisible hand knitting something delicate. Sakura channeled more chakra into the right side of the tube and less onto the left side to apply different pressure to the system hence converting its boiling point to a hundred to receive the results she had been searching.

"Oh my god, Sakura-san has done it!" a brown haired guy wearing a doctor's coat said but Sakura didn't stop there. She kept pressuring her chakra until the results appeared on the computer that was attached to the tube with the liquid inside.

The machine started making sounds, which indicated that the measurements started appearing, a drop of sweat fell from the corner of her forehead, and a smile formed on the side of her mouth. She had indeed achieved it.

She slowly withdrew her chakra into her body and slowly sat down or nearly collapsed on a chair that was behind her without paying much attention on not hurting herself in the process. Doctors ran from side to side, some to find something for Sakura to recover, some to check the results on the machine. Sakura didn't care at that point it had been seven hours straight channeling her chakra through that tube.

She felt a cool wave of chakra on her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes to meet a very familiar pair of eyes.

"Shishou" She murmured, with her free hand Tsunade waved.

"You've out done yourself today Sakura. One vaccine in three days, very impressive" Sakura was so tired she just answered with a smile and closed her eyes.

Not aware that closing her eyes would mean that she'd fall in a deep dream. In a dream so deep that Tsunade had to call someone from Team 7 to get her home.

In twenty minutes her teammate arrived to the place while Tsunade was still replenishing her body with her own chakra.

"Out of all of Team 7 I didn't think you would come" Tsunade spoke up not looking at him.

He approached the room slowly, by then only Tsunade was left with Sakura inside as she had given the others another assignments. His eyes grew a little worried when looking down at Sakura but he tried to hide it, though Tsunade noticed his reaction.

"I was the first one that Shizune found, I guess" he answered.

"Take her home and let her rest all day, don't wake her up not even for dinner. I already gave her a pill so she won't be hungry and tomorrow she'll be brand new. She doesn't need to come to work for the rest of the week" Tsunade instructed. The boy nodded and carefully carried Sakura bride's style.

Tsunade didn't miss how his eyes never left her pupil's face and for a second she wondered if there was something going on between them. But Sakura would have probably told her about it if they were official. Tsunade looked at the boy how he didn't even waved goodbye to the Hokage and kept walking not leaving his eyes from Sakura's face.

Just when he was out of reach Tsunade left out a laugh.

"Who would have thought that eventually he would be the one to fall for her?" Tsunade murmured.

.

.

.

Sakura smiled as she slowly woke up, she had the sweetest dream. An armored knight carried her to a castle and laid her on her bed tucking her in like a little girl. She tried to get up but suddenly realized that she couldn't as she had indeed been tucked in bed surrounded by at least seven covers.

She came to the realization that she was home but something felt odd. She was not wearing her pajama, but rather some boys' sweatpants and a huge sweatshirt. Then she remembered the last thing from the day before; the laboratory, Tsunade and… _black_. All black.

She used her chakra to break from the covers' embrace. Some may have laughed at her for using chakra for such a task, but whoever that had tucked her in made a hell of a job. Someone had brought her home and changed her… _changed her._ She blushed at the thought of someone seeing her naked because in fact now that she was out of the covers she knew for sure she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I hope it was Tsunade-sama" she wished out loud. She checked her clock and notice that it was 8 AM.

She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes, she wondered if it was in fact Tsunade who brought her home why would she change her outfit into boy clothes? Then the possibility of a boy bringing her home, undressing her, changing her clothes and tucking her in bed appeared in her head. And the only possibilities that existed were her four roommates and none of them made her feel more comfortable about the fact that he/they had seen her naked.

She walked downstairs where she found Naruto. She was already dressed with her doctor's coat all set to leave for the laboratory and it was already late for work, so she just grabbed an apple and waved to her roommate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked.

"To work silly, and I am already late. So bye" She said but before she could grab the door's knob Naruto intercepted her.

"So that's why they call you Konoha's hero" Sakura said while looking at him, it didn't take him a second to reach her and he was on the other side of the room.

"No, they called me that way because I helped destroy the infinite Tsukuyomi not because I am super-fast" he complimented himself.

Sakura laughed but continued. "Seriously though, I am extremely late" She said trying to grab the door and yank his arm away.

"You don't have to work according to Tsunade" Naruto said.

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently you found a vaccine extra fast so she gave you the rest of the week off" he said. Sakura's expression became calmer and she smiled. She was glad that she didn't have to work that day it had been hell the day before and she knew for a fact that she couldn't keep up like that the exact same day.

"Sweet!" Sakura exhaled. "Wait so you talked to Tsunade? And brought me home?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was already in the kitchen but he answered "Oh no. I didn't bring you here, I was just told what happened" he said "I made pancakes"

Sakura was about to ask who was then who brought her home but a fresh pancake plate was set on her side of the table, so she didn't. Naruto joined her just as he was eating his own from the kitchen before he was properly seated.

"Did you make this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no. No. Sasuke made them" Naruto answered mouth-filled. "He made them like thirty minutes ago before I threw them all out"

And then she remembered the arrangement they had the other day at the bar. Naruto won the beer game so he decided the order of the following dates, and the order had been set as: Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Wait… but our date is not until Friday" She commented.

"Oh yeah, but with this whole thing of you having a week off I just thought it would be cool to move it earlier, is that okay?" he asked.

Sakura smiled "Sure, what are you thinking for today?" she asked.

"Well maybe go to the new place that opened just a week ago I think they have some tempura"

"What? Are you taking me to a place which main dich isn't ramen? Am I that special?" she joked.

"Hey… I guess you are" said Naruto taking into account that it was a big deal and Sakura laughed at this expression.

.

.

.

They arrived to the place at dinner time, the place was extremely fancy. And they both felt underdressed. They both looked at the place from outside it looked like a small mansion, but as they lowered their sight they saw the door and a very familiar symbol appeared, it was the _Hyuuga_'s family emblem. Sakura felt Naruto stiffened when he saw that it was a Hyuuga restaurant.

"Everything okay?" Sakura asked. "I thought you liked the Hyuuga's"

"No, no. Everything is okay" he assured and not too convinced she followed him inside.

Once inside she noticed how it looked even fancier. And wondered just how much the food there costed. A pretty Hyuga girl was at the counter.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked with a sweet voice and Sakura noted that her age was probably 16 or less, but she looked older.

"Sorry we don't. Can you write us on the list?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I can't you have to make a reservation a week before" She answered.

Just as Naruto was about to complain a voice cut in.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" a voice interrupted. It was Tokuma Hyuuga's sister dressed in a beautiful purple dressed that made Sakura feel like she had to leave and change outfit as to not look so out of place. "These are the hero's that saved us in the fourth ninja war!"

Natsu looked extremely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry! Let me show you your table" she said before running to find one.

"Thank you dattebayo!"

"No! Thanks to you. You saved us" was all she said before turning around and leaving them.

The coupled walked inside the restaurant hoping to find Natsu with their table as they walked by Sakura made eye contact with a familiar face. With a person whose voice she had heard some days ago and somehow she felt nostalgic.

Hinata looked at Sakura and then Naruto who didn't see her. But Sakura recognized the look on her face as sad when she looked at him, like she wanted to tell him something she couldn't.

They were seated on a table close to a huge fishbowl that made Sakura realize that the Hyuuga had to be the most extravagant of all clans with all the weird things they used as ornament.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do you want to order?" Naruto asked her and she noticed that she had been staring at the huge yellow fish in the fishbowl. "Ouh, I don't know yet. Maybe just some onigiri I am still filled with the pancakes" "Great. I will order ramen" Sakura laughed at her friend. The food was excellent and the company just perfect, they laughed and laughed and kept gaining stares and glares from all of the room. But suddenly they stopped being the main attraction as the sound of broken glasses filled the place. A young woman had crashed with a waiter hence causing him to drop all of the drinks he was carrying. The room was silent, Naruto and Sakura immediately identified the girl as Hinata. Who didn't stop to help the waiter but instead ran straight to the bathroom covering her face.

Sakura who had seen the whole thing excused herself telling Naruto that she was going to check on her.

As she arrived she couldn't not feel a Déjà vu feeling. She entered and the sound of sobbing coming from one of the bathroom was so familiar.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked handing her a tissue from the other side of the door.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Yes"

"Please go. I can't see you right now" she pleaded while sobbing but Sakura didn't move, it was already too weird knowing that Hinata had been crying twice in the two times she had seen her.

Slowly Hinata's sobbing started to become less and she spoke again.

"You're not mo-moving" Hinata said.

"I am not until you tell me what has been happening with you these last days" Hinata kept silence. "Why have you been crying, now here and at Django's"

Hinata slowly opened the door, her make-up completely ruined and looked at Sakura.

"So it was you who was spying Tenten and I back then" Hinata said, Sakura was a little ashamed for being called a stalker but didn't show it.

"Yes, so please tell me"

They looked at each other for a long time until the Hyuuga sighed and nodded motioning Sakura to sit in one of the bathroom's cushions and she followed next.

"I am engaged" she confessed.

Sakura couldn't speak for a moment, then she asked. "And I assume that you are not happy with it?"

Hinata nodded. "My father arranged it, he wants to keep the bloodline clean"

Sakura listened and kept quiet for a second before the girl began sobbing silently again.

"Hinata" The girl looked up at her. "Are you in love with someone else? That's why you're crying?"

Hinata seemed to be taken aback but she breathed in before nodding.

"Yes and I see that you've won him over and that he's moved on. Please don't tell him that we ever spoke" she asked as the got up and again ran away from the bathroom.

And then it hit her… She was in love with Naruto… Hinata was _in love_ with Naruto. And she felt so stupid for not noticing it before now it all made sense, all those times when she fainted, the times she blushed, the times she cried, the time she… she almost died because of him.

Sakura felt suddenly so guilty. She wasn't a close friend to Hinata, she had never been but she knew she was the most humble and good girl there was and at some point before the war she would call herself her friend. And hurting her even though she didn't plan it intentional felt wrong.

.

.

.

They walked home quieter than usual, Sakura immersed in her thoughts debating between telling Naruto what happened with Hinata or not. Hinata pleaded that she didn't but somehow not telling him felt wrong and she felt with the moral obligation to do so.

As they arrived to the house and climbed up the stairs Sakura couldn't held it in anymore.

"Naruto I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me"

Naruto looked at her suspiciously but stiffened up and nodded.

"Did you or did you not have something going on with Hinata?" she asked, she could tell by his reaction to the question that the answer was a yes.

He sighed and looked her in the eye.

"We went out a year ago, we only went out three months and it was great… but her father" Sakura narrowed her eyes at this, Hinata's father could be a pain in the ass. "He asked me to not see her again, he convinced me that I wasn't worthy and that he would place her with a more deserving partner so I broke it off"

There was silence for a second.

"So you just gave up… that doesn't sound like you" Sakura scolded.

"Sakura-chan… It's different" Naruto called her out. "It's different not giving up to save someone's life against Pain or Madara, it's different than giving up because you knew you were not the best for the one you love"

Sakura froze at the last word. So he did love her.

"Naruto the bet is off. You should be with her" Sakura said turning around to go to her room.

But a set of hands pulled her back and pressed her against the wall. "She is my past, now I'm here with you"

That was all he said before he tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura pushed him away but with the same strength he pushed back and after a few seconds of struggling the pink-haired just gave in.

So he left her wondering… when did Naruto become such a _good damn _kisser. The same hands that were once pushing him away, were now playing with his hair. His hands went from her waist to her butt and she gasped when she felt his hands giving her buttocks a hard squeeze. _When did Naruto become this passionate and hungry kisser?_

He pushed her into her door room and smoothly opened the door not ever once stopping the kiss and actually making it go deeper as he introduced his tongue into her mouth. Sakura couldn't think clearly, she _knew_ it was wrong. God, it was _so _wrong. She just witnessed one of her friends crying over the man she was now kissing desperately. But she couldn't stop as much as she wanted too, Naruto was doing wonders with his hands and as much as she hated herself, she wanted to see what else he had under his sleeve.

He placed her on the bed and stopped the kiss, both were now breathing heavily looking at each other intensely. Sakura saw Naruto's stare deep into her eyes. She had to stop this, they would regret it greatly. With a strong self-control that she didn't know where she got it, she lifted herself on her elbows and looked at him convinced of stopping this from going farther.

"Naruto, we can't this is—

But he took his shirt off, and goodbye self-control. He jumped on her and kissed her neck hungrily and mercilessly. She on the other hand didn't lose the opportunity and caressed his chest and shoulders trying to suppress her urge to moan.

Naruto opened her blouse and kept kissing her, he opened it leaving her just on her bra, he looked down at her breast and then… he stopped.

Sakura kept caressing until she felt him lifting himself up and sitting on the bed with his head on his hands. Sakura sat up and looked at him worried.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked carefully.

"I can't" he said, and she blinked twice. "I thought I could, but all the time I was kissing you I just imagined you were her"

Ouch. Sakura felt her ego breaking into a million pieces. She smiled at him. He had just realized who he should be with.

Despite just being rejected, she felt something warm in her chest. Her best friend was in love and somehow that made her incredibly happy. The fact that he was in love with someone who would actually love him back the way that he deserves made her happier. Hinata deserved Naruto as much as he deserved her. It was so meant to be, that Sakura felt an infinite joy running over her.

"You love her" she stated and lifted his chin to make him meet her eyes.

Naruto's eyes denoted sadness and melancholy that Sakura didn't like.

"I can't. It's not right for her. She needs to have a strong Hyuuga by her side. Her dad says—

"Screw them!" Naruto got startled when Sakura screamed. But kept looking at her. "She loves you, idiot. And you love her. That's what you should be worried about, not him or the clan, or the pure bloodline" she finished. "Hell they'd be lucky to have you in their clan! The future Hokage, the planet's hero, the chosen one!"

Naruto sighed and looked away, trying to think of the best possible outcome that could come from pursuing the girl he loved even if her dad disapproved. Sakura laughed at his expression.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

She stopped once he met her eyes. "I just find it funny how you have fought against deadly opponents like Pain, Madara, Obito, and yet… you are terrified of Hinata's father"

Naruto left a short laugh out and scratched the back of his head.

"Dude, he's scary" he said. And they laughed.

After they finished, Sakura grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"Go get her" she said. Naruto stared at her a little less sad before she continued "She's almost too good for you" she laughed. "But she loves you and you love her, you deserved to be together. I am glad you realized this"

"Sakura-chan, I-I'm sorry about…"

"It's okay, Naruto" she interrupted him "It wouldn't have worked anyways" she said motioning at them. "You like girls with big boobs" she said.

Naruto blushed but didn't deny it making Sakura laugh louder than before.

"I'm gonna get going, then." He said. She nodded.

He got up, grabbed his shirt and put it on before running to the door.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan!" he called from the door, making her look his way.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you" he said and Sakura thought that those were the most sincere words she had ever heard.

.

.

.

A/N: The end of chapter 8! I hope you liked it… so that leaves us with Kakashi and Sasuke! How exciting! She's going to stay with the winner of the votes. Stay tuned to see who's Sakura gonna end up with.

Please write me a review, it helps me write faster! :)


End file.
